


Would You Believe (Steven Universe Story)

by Mayomayomay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Awkward Conversations, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, Freedom Fighters, Gem War, Loneliness, Multi, Other, Psychic Abilities, Secrets, Social Anxiety, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay





	1. Chapter 1

I stretched up high on my tip toes with both of my arms in the air. Hearing the slight pop in my spin I groaned in satisfaction before lowering myself down on to my mat. I sat Indian style looking out on the ocean clearing my thoughts with deep breathes.  
  
Once I was ready I turned my body and lifted up into my downwards facing dog.   
Doing yoga greatly calmed me. It was the only thing that did besides my anxiety medicine. I was prone to panic and anxiety attacks. Which made it so I had to take my medicine everywhere.  
Moving to Beach City was one of the most daring things I've done. When I was younger I was a sheltered child. I never wanted to go out into the world which fit perfectly with my parents desperation to shield me. Because of that I'm a introvert mostly. Between school and work I never really did much anyway. I am 22 years old going to the University in the next town over. It was only a 20-30 minute ride by bus so it wasn't too bad.  
I had already lived here for a year and a half and didn't know much about the residents that lived in this small town like me. I minded my busy and kept to myself for the most part.   
Pulling up into full cobra I took a deep breath.  
I flinched as my phone started to vibrate loudly from the tote bag that sat near me. I frowned as I return to my seated position before grabbing it. I tensed as I saw who was calling...  
"Hello mother..." I mumbled quietly.  
"Camellia, how are you sweetheart?" She said.  
I gave a breathless sigh as I started to pack my things..   
"I'm fine mother. You do know this is my second year right? I think I've gotten things figured out by now." I gave a small reluctant laugh.   
"I know. I know...I just..I worry you know? Do you have enough food? Is your job paying you enough?" And here we go...  
"If not I can send you some money by tomorrow...do you need the money?" She said.  
"......." I frowned as her words started to blur together and my ears filled with the sound of my racing heart. I had a extremely difficult time telling people no, especially my parents. I froze mid step as I started searching my bag for my medicine.  
"...Sweatheart?....You know it's nothing to be ashamed of if you do. I know you're a responsible adult. I ju-"   
My search became more frantic as my hands began trembling as I felt a panic attack settling in.    
"Y-yea...yea mom that's fine. Thanks. Do you mind if I call you back in 10 though?" I rushed out.  
My tote hit the boardwalk floor as soon as I grasped my medicine and shakingly opened it. Popping a pill I fell to my knees as my surrounds started to feel unreal and distant.  
"Yea..no of course, call me-"  
I couldn't wait for her to finish as I hung up the phone and tried focusing on the things around me attempting to calm down.  
I took deep calming breaths as I held my trembling hands.  
I hadn't noticed the flipflop covered feet gathering my things that had tumbled out of my bag.  
As my senses slowly started to come back to me I heard talking.  
"are.....ok?.....uh....can....hear me?...Miss?"  
As I took another deep breath I looked up to search for the voice. I was surprised to see a half balding older gentleman with long brown hair and a mean tan looking down at me. It took me a moment to gain my speech back as I stared at him in shock trying to process the things he was saying.  
".....can....hear me Miss?" He repeated.  
He was holding my tote in one hand while the other was reaching out to me.  
Slowly I grabbed his hand allowing him to help me up.  
"W-what? Yea..I'm okay...sorry about that.." I said sheepishly as he passed me my tote.   
"It's okay. No need to say sorry...do you..need some water or anything?" He pressed awkwardly scratching the back of his head.  
My eyes widened as I blushed in embarrassment. I didn't like having attacks in public for exactly this reason.  
~I shouldn't have answered her call..~ I mentally scolded myself as I felt the medicine kicking in fully, calming me.  
"I...I'm sorry....but I guess some water does sound good.." I murmured looking up at him.  
Leaving my family home had jump started my anxiety and it was something I never told my parents I was going though. They worry enough with me completely fine. Telling them would land me a one way ticket back home and it was hard enough getting out here.  
  
I watched as the stranger headed into a restaurant..  
"Fish Stu Pizza.." I read. It sounded odd but who was I to judge?  
Looking down at my phone I saw that it was just hitting noon, so lunch time. I had to leave soon.  
With my morning routine ruined I wouldn't have time to squeeze in my grocery shopping today. I had a rather strict schedule on the weekends that I had set myself to keep myself busy and productive.  
Balancing work and school was hard and requires some type of order to my life.  
"Here you go."   
Looking up from the phone I stared at the little boy holding a bottle of water out to me.  
Confused, I paused and my eyes traveled up further to find the older gentleman with the tan.  
He was holding two boxes of pizza and a smile.  
" Sorry for the wait. Oh! By the way, my name's Greg Universe and this here is my son, Steven." He introduced.  
"Oh r-right! Camellia Denver. It's nice to meet you both." I stood and shook Greg's hand before accepting the bottle from Steven with a smile.  
"I've seen you around here a few times. Are you new to the area?" Greg asked.  
"Well....actually I've lived here for about a year and a half now. I didn't get out much my first year here." I said sheepishly scratching my head. "I go to the university in the next town over." I explained.  
"Univeristy? That's like school right? What are you planning to be?" Steven asked surprising me again.  
Smiling I crouched down to his level and patting his head.  
"I'm studying to be a scientist one day." I said kindly.  
The little boys face lite up.  
"What kind of scientist!?"  
"Hmm...I don't know yet... I'm thinking a Geologist." I said as I stood.  
"Whoa that sounds cool."  
I giggled as Greg ruffled the child's head.  
  
"Thank you both for all of your help but I really must be going now." I said politely as I put the water into my tote. I still had to call my mother back.  
"Wait Camellia! Will we get to see you again?" Steven spoke up.   
My eyes widened as I looked at the boy.  
"S-sure..." I said unsure as I glanced at his dad for a moment. "...but I don't know when that will be.."   
Steven seem to be in thought for a moment before he pulled out a marker from his short's pocket and gestured to my hand.   
 Hesitantly I held my hand out in wonder.  
Opening the marker he quickly writes something on the inside of my palm before scurrying away with his dad.  
"Bye Camellia!" He called as he and his dad waved as they walked away.  
I looked down at my hand.   
"Is this really okay?" I whispered to myself.  
On my palm was scribbling handwriting.   
It was Steven's name and a number.  
....  
Somehow I had become friends with a 10 year old and his dad...by having a panic attack.  
\----------  
I groaned as I read my essay again. It just didn't sound right to me still but I had been sitting in front of my laptop for way too long. I could feel the itch of restlessness behind my eyes, with a sigh I glanced at the clock.  
"Whoa...it's that late already?"  
My clock read 10:47pm. I had work and class tomorrow. My weekend was over. I had got the shopping done, cleaned the whole apartment, started my essay and did all the laundry. This was how my introvert life was.  
I didn't very much mind and I didn't really have many friends to go hang out with, plus the fact that most people found me boring.  
If someone asked me if I was lonely I'd say no, but I honestly didn't know if that was true or not. Being alone is something I was just used to but I didn't know if that that somehow changed if I'd feel differently about it.  
Closing my laptop I sighed again in frustration. I'd dream about the stupid essay if I didn't just put it away. Heading to the bathroom I started my night routine.   
\-----  
Throughout the week I had seen Steven a few times in town on the days I had no choice but to leave my apartment, whether it was for work or to run errands.  
It was Thursday afternoon. I worked in a little vintage antique shop just near the end of the boardwalk. It was a small shop with a rather cliche name, "Ye Olde Antiques". We didn't get very many customers, which made it the perfect job for me.   
Most of our customers ordered things off the store floors from the website. It was low key, smelled nice, and was quiet.  
My boss was a kind older gentleman that had needed my help with heavier orders that was just too much for his poor back. It wasn't too bad, especially the pay. He never needed me to carry anything too heavy. The bigger stuff his son, Simon and me would deliver with his truck. I had been working here pretty much since I moved to Beach City.  
  
I frowned in concentration as I started on polishing the next set of pocket watches from my position behind the counter. These watches were Mr.Daniel's, my boss, specialities. He loved fixing them the most out of anything in the shop and he was good at it.  
It was funny to watch a shipment of broken and discarded watches come in. The old man would have a spring to his step and a giggle in his voice as he'd scurried to meet the delivery man every Thursday.  
And this Thursday was no different.  
Hearing the over head door bell to the store meant someone came in, it made me smile.  
~Right on time~  
On cue Mr. Daniel sure enough spring out of his workshop door that stood right next to the clerk counter, to get the delivery of today. Use to this display I didn't turn to see a customer walk in with the mailman so I jumped when I heard my name.  
  
"Camellia?" He said.  
I placed my hand to my chest as I whipped around to see Steven and a young dark skinned girl, about his age, beside him.  
"G-Gosh!...Steven..you surprised me." I said with a small smile.  
He smiled as he turned to his friend.  
"Connie this is my friend Camellia. Camellia this is Connie." He introduced.  
Picking the watch I dropped off the floor I carefully inspected it before holding me hand out hesitantly to Connie.  
~For some reason this feels a little awkward.~ I thought as we shook hands.  
"It's nice to meet you Camellia. Steven talks about you and how you want to be a scientist a lot." She said in a giggle.  
My eyes widened as Steven blushed. I hadn't known I had made such a good first impression for him to speak about me.  
"Camellia, I see you met Greg's boy!" Daniel shouted as he ruffled Steven's hair from behind.  
"He's a good kid! I don't just let any kid into my shop, you know?"   
I blinked as I was trying to catch up to the conversation.  
"Y-yea I meant him and Mr. Universe the other day."   
Mr.Daniel smiled and said,  
"I know I don't need to tell you Steven but you two behave in my shop and treat Ms. Camei here with the utmost respect, she's the one that will help you find whatever it is you may be looking for here today. Okay? Okay!" The old man scurried back into his workshop before either kid or me could say anything in reply.  
I hadn't even registered that he had called me by my nickname until Steven questioned it.  
"Camei?"  
I laughed as I scratched my neck. "Yea...that's what he started calling me. What can I help you guys with?"  
Steven lite up as if he just remembered something. Out of his pocket he pulled an envelope.  
"In this envelope is one of the most exciting things of all exciting things!"  
I raised my eyebrow.  
"And I need your help to help me prepare for this exciting event." He was down right giddy causing Connie to laugh.   
"Steven I still really wish I can go." She said a little disappointed.  
"Yeah..I know, I wish you could go too."  
I blinked as I watched the two.  
"Okay....um where are you going and how can I help?" I said disbelieving I'd be about to help him in anyway.  
"In this envelope is three tickets. Because there are three tickets I need three masks and because I need three masks you have to guess what these tickets are for." He said trying to sound suspenseful.  
Connie covered her mouth trying to hold in laughter again.  
I mentally sighed as I reached for my pulse to take my medicine.  
"Okay....umm" I walked out from behind the counter heading towards our costume section.  
"Well...it's nowhere near October so it can't be a halloween event..."  
~Obviously he's not going to any type of Bachelor Party..~ I thought.  
"Hmmm...that leaves..."  
I pulled up a elegant face mask that only covered your eyes when wore. It was black and gold with elaborate detailing. It was stronger then any cheap plastic mask you'd get from a party store because Daniel's excellent hands restructured it to it's actual glory.  
".....let's see..a Masquerade Ball." I said, showing Steven the mask, but this mask was nothing compared to the more fancier ones lining the wall.  
Steven's and Connie's jaws dropped as they look at all the different types, shapes, and colors of masks.  
\-------  
I smiled as I kicked my shoes off and I closed the door to my apartment.   
It was good to be home.   
I stretched and threw my mail on to the counter as I went into my kitchen and poured myself a cup of water. Sitting at the small dinner table I checked my emails on my phone as I picked at dinner, a fruit cup and half a pbj sandwich.    
Seeing no important emails I was about to turn off my phone when it suddenly vibrated.  
It's Dad.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sweetpea! How was your day?"  
It was a little easier talking to my dad then it was to talk to my mom.  
"Oh..hey dad. It...It was good. It was interesting.." I said as I smiled at the memory of Steven and Connie trying on masks for the rest of my shift.  
"Listen, I know you're going off to bed soon because of class tomorrow. I just wanted to call to wish you good night and to see if you got the tickets yet?"  
I paused in confusion.  
"...Tickets?" I questioned.  
"Oh no..Camellia...please don't tell me you forgot? The tickets I sent in the mail for the Masquerade Party?....you said you'd go with me this year.."  
I jumped up out of my seat almost knocking the chair to the floor.  
"T-Tickets? O-oh! Oh yeah! T-those tickets!" I said rushing over to the mail I sat on the counter.  
~Please tell me they got lost in the mail..Please tell me they got lost in the mail!~ I thought as I looked through the pile one by one.  
"No no I didn't f-forget dad! T-there...right..here...." I finished in faked excitement. "I got them t-today. Thankfully.." I said in dread as I picked up the envelope with my name and apartment address and my home address on it as the return address..  
"...I..I know school gets busy..so if you can't make it..." He started.  
I held my breath willing myself to tell him 'no I can't make it' but hearing the slight disappointed tone in his voice I bit my tongue in a last ditch effort to force myself to say no.  
Yeah I couldn't do this. I'm just going to tell him no. He'll understand he's my dad. I'll just tell him I have anxiety issues and depression and he'll totally get it. He's my dad. It's okay I'll just tell him no.  
"No no...i-it's fine. I can totally make it!" I pressed my face against the frig wanting it to just fall on me for not sticking to my plan to tell him no.  
"Oh..are you sure? That..that great! I'll send some money to your account so you can buy a dress and whatever else you need. I can't wait. I'll see you next weekend! Night Sweetheart."  
"Y-yeah...sure..night dad.."  
.....  
I slide to the floor as he hung up looking at the ticket in the envelope.  
"...My life hates me..." I said dramatically from the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The next week went by agonizingly slow as I dreaded over the upcoming weekend. I had seen Steven a few times over the week as he debated on which masks to pick out. And today was no different. I sighed as I realized that I still needed to pick out a dress and get my own mask.  
" I finally know which ones I'll get!" Steven shouted causing me to almost drop a pocket watch and a  porcelain doll.  
"Steven! You gotta stop doing that." I said. My hand was placed over my pounding heart.  
"Oh...sorry Camellia."  
I began ringing up the masks when I noticed a more feminine mask in the pile.  
"...Steven, you do know this is for a woman right?"   
He gave a firm nod and I shrugged.  
"...I need to start looking for my own mask." I stated quietly.  
"Camellia, you're going too?" He asked in surprise.  
My eyes widened for a moment as it dawned on me. Steven and I were going to the same event this weekend.  
I slapped my hand on my forehead feeling dense.  
"Yeah...I'm going with my dad," I explained in dread.  
"This is great! I hope we see each other there!" He said in excitement.   
I watched him leave out the shop with a sigh. Seems everyone was excited about this but me.  
\----  
Putting away the last music box that Daniel had just fixed today, I turned and checked the clock.  
It was closing time. With a small sigh, I stand up and stretched.   
"Mr.Daniel I'm going to head out!" I called to the back workshop.  
"It's that time already?" He answered as he walked out from the back. "Camei, follow me I have something to give you before you leave."  
I shifted as I stared at him. He walked back into the workshop.  
"Come on, I won't bit your head off or anything!" He called back with a laugh.  
I hesitated but followed him.  
I paused and my jaw hung open at the piece in his hand.  
" It's a good thing I finished this one today." He said as he polished it a bit with his handkerchief.  
"It's...it's beautiful..." I was speechless after that, it indeed was an  exquisite piece.  
"I'm glad you like it...because it's yours." He said as he turned to put it into a shoebox filled with tissue paper.  
"I...what?" I said tilting my head.  
"I overheard you speaking with Greg's boy earlier and I think this one will suit you perfectly. You work so hard for me and between working with this crazy old man and attending classes you, more than anyone, deserve to have a good time at that mask...party ball thing...so I finished this beauty for you." He patted the box so I slowly walked up it.   
Hesitantly I opened the top again.   
I stared down at the mask inside.  
I couldn't even name the materials he used to restore it but it was extremely elegant and there were jewels encrusted into it.  
"I...oh Mr.Daniel...I'm not worth such a kind gift. I couldn't possibly-"   
"Go have some fun kid. You only live once." He had a cheeky smile on his face.  
\----  
I sighed as I looked at shoe box that held my mask. I definitely had no choice now but to go. I couldn't bring myself to waste such a lovely gift. I smiled as I looked back at my essay...I guess tomorrow I should start looking for a dress.  
\-----  
A frown was etched on my face as I walked into my apartment. I hated shopping. I looked at the carefully wrapped dress hidden in its bag. I had thought if I had gone earlier there would have been fewer people but I had no such luck. And was why yesterday was a living nightmare.  
Today was the Masquerade and my dad would be there soon so I could no longer hold it off, I'd have to get ready.  
  
I gulped.  
As I washed, did my makeup and put on my dress I keep trying not to panic, by the third attack I grabbed my medication, taking a few I grabbed extra, put it a small velvet pouch that went well with my dress. Tying it to my hip tightly I smoothed out my long hair. I had taken it out of its usual messy bun, loosely curled it and fishtail braided some of it back. I wasn't any type of expert but I figured it would do.  
I gulped again as I slipped on my mask...it was time to go.    
\-------  
"Camellia!" I turned and saw my dad rushing to me. I had pulled off my mask hoping he'd spot me. I couldn't help but smile despite my nerves. I pulled my mask back on as we hugged...  
It took me a moment but I suddenly noticed the stranger standing behind him.  
"You...you dyed your hair." My dad said touching a lock.  
I jumped looking back at him, startled.  
I paused then looked at the lock of burgundy.  
I had grown used to it over the months and just kept dying it again and again that I had forgotten about my natural color for a moment.  
"O-oh...I...I t-thought I'd try something new." I said quietly thinking he hated it.  
"I almost didn't recognize you. I like it." My dad smiled at me then turned to the stranger.  
"Sweetheart this is my intern, Sebastian. He'll be your date for the evening."  
I paled and bite my tongue in discomfort.  
~D-date?...He didn't say anything about a date.~  
"Hello, Miss.Denver your dad speaks about you often." Sebastian smiled.  
My chest hurt as I looked over at the guy. He wore a victorian styled suit with a long jacket tail, his white mask covered half his face going up and down. From what I could tell he looked...kind and handsome but...  
"Oh...I thought you'd be my date dad?" I whispered shifting.  
My dad smiled in apology.  
"Unfortunately, I won't be able to do much dancing since I'm one of the hosts this year and I didn't want to leave you with no dance partner."  
I gulped willing myself to calm down.  
"I see...okay...but at least save me a dance if you do get a spare moment?"  
"Most definitely." He said escorting us into the building.  
To say it was beautiful was an understatement but it was hard to enjoy with my nerves going wild.  
"You two go on and mingle I'll be back as soon as I can."  
Was he leaving already?  
I frowned.  
"Sebastian, keep my daughter company will you?"  
As he strolled away I looked around at all the different people and their outfits. Those were beautiful too with an array of different colors and styles.  
  
"...Would you care for anything to drink?"   
Sebastian startled me out of my amazement and are back into my dread.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Y-yeah...um I would some water," I said over the music. It wasn't too loud but I did have to speak up.  
I sighed in relief when he got lost in the crowd...that is until I realized I was alone...surrounded by people I didn't know...hiding their faces behind masks.  
I fiddled with my pouch pulling a pill out. I swallowed it dry.  
~Maybe...I should go and hide...or step outside or...something,~   
I made a beeline for the nearest doors nearly tripping in my hurry.  
Once I made it outside I gasped heavily placing my hand on my chest.  
I would need my doctor to increase my medicine dosage, this was ridiculous.  
My hands started to tingle when I looked back into the ballroom. I bit my tongue feeling slightly bad for leave Sebastian like that.   
Walking farther outside I noticed huge bushes of flowers surrounding me, I realized quickly it was a garden.  
I stared in amazement at all the well-kept plants and flowers. I looked like someone took extra care to attend to them. They were trimmed neatly and arranged in a very precise order that kind of made it look like they grew in those spots naturally.  
I smiled and sat on a bench taking in the smells and enjoying the sound of a fountain that must be somewhere nearby.  
After a moment I decided to find it. Standing, I walked into the garden further, just to see more exotic plants.  
~I sorta wish I brought my phone or a camera.~  
I water aimlessly figuring I'd get to the fountain sooner or later.  
I paused when I saw it...  
Crouching down low I quietly watch it eat.   
Just barely hidden by a shrub I spotted a rabbit, silently eating its dinner. It was night but the garden was lite well for me to notice her.  
I continued to watch her silently for a few minutes before she slowly hopped across the path to another shrub.   
"Wow..."   
What excites me more was the four little babies that followed their mom across.  
I couldn't help but grin.  
" I wish dad could have seen that..."  
I paused.  
The relaxing moment rushed away with that statement.  
I'd have to go back...  
My hands started tingling again and I felt dizzy as I reached for another pill.  
~If I take anymore...I'll fall asleep...~ I thought with a frown.  
I debated for a moment as I stood up.  
I started taking deep breaths trying to will myself to calm down.  
Instead, a pain settled behind my chest forcing me back to the ground.  
It only got worst.  
"I...I shouldn't have come tonight."  
I reached for my pouch again as I started hyperventilating.  
It was when my vision started to blur when I heard a muffled voice.  
I couldn't make out their words, though.  
When I felt them touch my back I was sure I was going to pass out.  
But...  
But I didn't...  
Feeling the rubbing motion on my back I slowly started to calm down.  
But why?  
When my vision returned and I calmed down enough. I searched for my helper.  
~...e-eyes...the eyes....it's...~  
"...H-Heterochromia..." I whispered staring.  
He blinked...she blinked...  
"What?" I can tell she was raising a brow under her mask.  
My eyes widened and I quickly stood up.  
"I...I'm so sorry..."  
I was at a lost for words.  
Her eyes weren't the only thing that threw me off.  
She was wearing a suit.  
It was fine, I just wasn't expecting it.  
Smoothing out my dress I listened to her speak.  
"...Are you okay?"  
I gulped and started fussing with my hair embarrassed.  
This was the second time I had an attack in public. I didn't like people seeing me like this, this was the reason I rarely left my apartment.   
"Yes! I...I-I am fine. I...I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay." She said.  
I shook my head.  
"No...I...that was so rude of me. I just wanted to g-get away and-and see the garden and then I s-saw the little baby rabbits and the flowers were really pretty and-and I I could hear the fountain so I wanted to find it and then I c-couldn't take it anymore and I had an attack and then I saw your eyes and they're heterochromia. You know? When both eyes are a different color? And it was really pretty and I-" I stopped as I realized I was ranting.  
Looking up at her she blinked.  
I covered my face as it heated up.  
"I...I'm sorry..." I whispered ready to leave.  
Right, when I was about to run away I heard her give a chuckle.

"...If you still want to see the fountain, follow me." She said looking at me.

As much as I thought she would be, she didn't look bothered at all.

Hesitantly I followed her.  
We walked in silence until...  
"I...Thank you for helping me." She glanced back at me with an emotionless face.  
"It wasn't a problem. I saw that happening already."  
I tilted my head at her reply but didn't question her.  
It was only then I noticed her dark puffy hair.  
"So you were out here to see the garden...but why did you come out here alone?"  
"I...I could ask you the same thing..." I threw out.  
"I'm never alone." She said.  
I looked around sort of expected to find someone I missed but saw no one.  
"...Um..."  
"There." She announced.  
Looking ahead of her I saw the fountain.  
It was huge and the statues were absolutely amazing.  
"Wow..."  
I gave a small sigh then sat on the edge.  
I watched in surprise when she sat next to me.  
"...Are  _you_  enjoying the party so far?" I mumbled.  
"...I came here with friends...so as long as they are enjoying it, I am." She said after a moment crossing her arms.   
I frowned.  
"I...I wish I could enjoy it..." I said quietly.  
"You say that but you came out here alone."  
After that, the silence turned awkward and I started nervously picking with my nails.  
After a few minutes, I thought about leaving again until...  
"Why aren't you enjoying the party inside?"  
I froze and looked over at her.  
Her arms and legs were crossed and her eyes were closed. She didn't seem bothered she was talking to a stranger.  
Why was she asking me this?  
Her mask covered the top half of her face and for some reason, it looked familiar.  
"I...It's probably really silly, but I came here tonight for my dad. He was really excited for me to be here...but...I'm not good in big crowds like this..." I mumbled.  
"...And you didn't tell him because you didn't want to disappoint him."  
I sighed shifting uneasily.  
"...Pretty much...he doesn't know...I have issues like this." I cupped my hands together tight looking down at my heels. " I'm in college and...I have my own place. I'm supposed to be an adult, you know? I...I shouldn't have issues like this."  
I frowned again as I felt like I was telling her my whole life story. We didn't even know each other's names...but I guess that's the point of a masquerade.  
She suddenly stood up and held her hand out to me.  
"Everyone has problems...It's a natural part of life." She held a small smile.  
Looking back down at her hand I noticed a gem in it...on it.  
Hesitantly, I placed my hand on her's and she helped me up. 

I felt the gem beneath my fingertips, it had facets.

~I...I think it's a Ruby...~

"I'll take you back..." She said quietly letting my hand go.

I looked at my hand in shock as she turned away.

The tips were tingling. It was a feeling I was used to when I would panic...but it..felt different than that...

Once we returned to the ballroom I gulped as she said she had to go.  
She gave one last smile at my nervous face.  
"You'll be just fine." She said in reassurance before disappearing into the crowd.  
I skated on the edges of the crowd not really willing to go into it. I did that for at least half an hour trying to see if I could spot Sebastian in the crowd.  
"Camellia!"   
I jumped at my name being called and several people looking over at the person shouting it. I reddened in embarrassment as I saw Steven holding up his mask and waving his hand at me. The people looking at him and -who I could only assume was Greg with him-, turned to look at me.  
I tensed up and rushed over.  
"S-Steven!" I scolded low.  
"Hey kiddo, I don't think you're supposed to shout out a person's name at a masquerade..." Greg said with a laugh.  
Steven looked surprised.  
"Oh um...sorry...not Camellia." He tried to cover.  
I sighed and shook my head.  
"A-Are you guys enjoying the party?" I asked.  
"Yeah! It's great. The food is good and dancing it always fun!" Steven exclaimed.  
I could tell he never been to one of these before and it caused me to smile.  
"Well...I'm glad you guys are having fun." I scratched my hand.  
It was then I noticed Greg was wearing the feminine mask I sold Steven causing me to hold in a laugh.  
"Steven? I thought that mask was for someone else?" I said with a smile looking at Greg.  
Greg scratched his head, slightly embarrassed.  
"It was," Greg answered.  
"Yeah, I got it for Garnet but I guess she didn't like it." Steven shrugged. "Speaking of Garnet, I wonder where she is?" He said looking around.  
I covered my mouth again to laugh as he broke the name rule at Masquerades again.   
All three of us talked for awhile as I had to work actively to keep my nerves in check. It was a little bit easier as I found out that Steven was pretty goofy and was good at making me laugh.

Everything was going pretty good...that is until...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We want to thank you for attending our annual Masquerade Ball here at Dajohn Gardens. We thank you all for traveling far and wide to be here with us evening. I won't take up your time. We have a lovely couple tonight that will be finishing us off with a dance.  
This has been a tradition we have done since we started our annual ball as most of you know and I have the honor of introducing that very couple to you tonight." I turned and stared up at my dad who was standing on top of the stairs addressing the audience.  
"Highnesses and Excellency! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages! I am proud to introduce you, My lovely daughter! And her dashing dance partner tonight!"  
I nearly puked as a light was shined on me and people started backing away clapping.  
I stood there like a deer in headlights as I stared up at my father who was still pointing down at me from atop the stairs, beaming.  
Looking around I saw Steven and Greg were gone too standing at the edge of the crowd circled around me clapping also and cheering me on.  
I gulped.  
~Okay...Camellia okay...you can do this. It's just a dance right?....~  
Slowly...very slowly I walked forward taking deep breaths.  
I heard murmurs in the crowd as the applause slowly came to a stop.  
 ~~ _"That's his daughter?"  
"Aw. Look at her she's so pretty."  
"Wow, that mask is really exquisite."  
"That dress is absolutely gorgeous!" _~~  
Turning back to the crowd I was on auto pilot as I curtsy, greeting the audience.  
I knew this tradition. I even knew the dance since I was a little girl, but I hadn't for a second knew what my dad was up to.  
He was a Host.  
He got me a date.  
He left me  _alone_  with my said date.  
How had I not seen this before, he had this all planned out.  
~...No, it wasn't that obvious...I don't think I can do this...~  
I thought as I started to tremble.  
Rising from my curtsy I noticed a crucial factor.  
I didn't see Sebastian anywhere...  
Scanning the crowd I started to sweat.  
When the audience started looking around also, my face reddened and my heart settled in my throat.  
 When some of the people started to look back at me awkwardly my eyes started to burn.  
"Ugh...I said 'My lovely daughter!  _And_  her dance partner!'" My dad said a little louder behind me.  
Some people started to clap again awkwardly.  
....  
I scanned the crowd one last time before I looked down at my heels trying to control my gasping.  
I was so embarrassed!  
Once I felt the tears roll down my nose, I was just about to run when I heard applause again...  
Glancing up I saw puffy hair...  
My jaw dropped.  
She stood back up from her bow, greeting the audience with an emotionless face.  
......  
With everyone's attention on her, I quickly wiped my face free of the tears.  
When she turned to look at me she waited...  
My eyes widened as I caught on.  
~This...this isn't happening...~  
I hesitated...  
Holding one side of my dress again I curtsied to her, bowing my head...  
I was...surprised again when she placed one hand behind her back and bent over, bowing.  
Slowly we both stood and approached each other.  
"I..."  
"Don't worry, I know the dance." She reassured me.  
How did she know what I was doing to ask?  
I was in too much shock.  
She gently placed her hand on my upper back and I placed mine on her shoulder shaking still.  
When she laced her hand with mine I flinched as I felt that tingling again.  
She had a gem on this hand also but it felt cooler.  
Between my fingers, I could see it.  
It was when she pulled me closer to her that I looked back up at her.  
She was looking down at me and she looked calm. The opposite of how I felt.  
"I...I-I can't do this," I whispered.  
My knees were shaking now. I glanced around at the people watching us.  
"Calm down..."  
My eyes snapped back to hers.  
"Your dress." She stated.  
Looking down at the blue dress I picked up the long trail and lace my hands with her's again, blushing.  
The dress was so long, I would have fallen on my face if I didn't. When I bought the damn thing I never expected to actually dance in it.  
I could feel my heart hammering.

"...Breathe, keep your eyes on me," Sucking in breath I looked back up at her.  
...She was smiling.  
"I...I'm sorry if-" I was cut off.  
"You'll do great...the music is about to start." As soon as she finished speaking the music did, indeed start and so....  
We danced.  
And I didn't look away as I fell into the music. Every time she spun me I felt weightless, carefree.  
As I fell more and more into the music I...slowly began to recall the words...  
"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek," She focused back on me but I was lost in the music. "Life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change. Flowing like time,"

Fire Emblem Fates - Lost in Thoughts All Alone [Full English Version]  
"The path is yours to climb,  
The white light,  
A hand reaches through,  
A double-edge blade cuts your heart in two,  
Waking dreams fade away,  
Embrace the brand-new day,  
Sing with me a song,  
Of birthrights and love,  
The light scatters to the sky above,  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone,  
Lost in thoughts all alone,"

She spun me again as the music slowed.  
"...why did you stop?" she whispered.  
My eyes widened and I blushed.  
"...because...I don't remember the rest of the song..."  
Loud applause snapped me out of it and we released each other as I looked around.  
"Bravo! Bravo!!"  
Hearing whistling I tensed up.  
"W-what do we do?" I said in alarm.  
She grabbed my hand and raised it high.  
"Take a bow."  
Realizing everything was okay, I looked around in surprise at all the cheering and clapping people before taking her cue.  
I curtsied as she bowed.  
Looking back at her I smiled then giggled behind my hand.  
It was strange but the tingle in hand I felt when we held hands comforted me.  
"Th-Thank you! Thank you." I said again unknowingly grasping her hand tighter.  
I missed her look of shock.  
"Guys over here!" I heard Steven call but it was at that moment that people started to swarm me asking all kinds of questions and giving compliments.  
I lost hold of her hand as more and more people crowded me and I stood there in absolute terror.  
When the world started to spin, I collapsed to the floor in darkness.  
Sounds faded fast but at the last moment, I felt her gem.  
It tingled.

\---------------------


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of people talking is what awoke me.   
I squinted my eyes for a moment before the opening. The blaring light of the TV in the darkroom caused me to cringe. Once my eyes had adjusted I frowned at the playing soap opera.  
Looking around I was surprised to see my dad sleeping in a chair beside me.  
Seeing his phone plugged into a nightstand I pushed the button and read 1:17 am.  
I jumped slightly at the sudden voice.  
"Oh, you're awake." Looking to the open door I saw a nurse smiling back at me. " How are you feeling?"   
I blinked.  
She was kind enough not to be too loud as she walked into the room.  
"I...I'm fine..."  
She frowned slightly looking concerned.  
"Do you remember what happened?" She spoke quietly as she checked my vital signs.  
I brought my hand to my mouth in thought.  
....  
"I...the party..." She smiled at me kindly and nodded.  
"Yes, your father said that you collapsed. Have you been drinking enough water?"  
I nodded before glancing back at my dad.  
"I...I have anxiety...I'm not good in really large groups..." I said as quietly as I could get away with.  
She nodded knowingly.  
"Don't worry Miss. Denver.  We know about your discloser agreement."   
I sighed in relief.  
" I'll tell your friend that you are awake. She refused to leave until you woke up. That's really strong friendship." She gave a small laugh on her way out.  
Her words surprised me and before I can question as to what friend she meant she was already gone.  
Looking back at my dad he was lightly snoring in his sleep. He was still in his costume except for the mask.  
Looking down at myself my dress was gone and a hospital gown replaced it.   
Glancing around the room again I saw it sitting on another chair, in a corner neatly with my heels.  
  
I hadn't heard her come in at all so when she cleared her throat in an attempt not to startle me I slowly turned my head to her.  
I knew it was the woman from the party right away. She was no longer wearing a suit or her mask but she had very distinct features and was the type of person you could pick from a crowd.  
Instead, she wore a tightly fitted body suit. Kind of like the one's biker girls would wear in a magazine. She, of course still had puffy hair but in place of her mask was a pair of shades.  
Her arms were folded over her chest and she just stood there quietly.  
"...what...what are you doing here?" I said in surprise.  
For some reason, I felt like I needed to hide from her. At the party, while all of our identities were hidden it gave me a small sense of reassurance.  
If I messed up too badly and embarrassed myself no one would know who I was anyway and at the end of the day I could go home and pretend it never happened.  
She remained silent.  
I shifted.  
Glancing around the room again, I played with my fingers.  
"...um...thanks for making sure I was okay?" I asked awkwardly.  
She shifted then gave a nod.  
"...you...did not have to stay...I'm sorry that you wasted your time on me," I said nervously.  
This was really uncomfortable.  
Why did she stay if she didn't have anything to say?  
"...I told you that you would be fine," She started. "...yet somehow you ended up in here."   
Her voice was emotionless.  
Glancing over at my dad again I turned and placed my feet on the cold floor.  
Spotting my wallet and keys on the nightstand I perked up as I thought of an idea.  
"A-are you thirsty? Hungry?" I grabbed my wallet and quietly walked past her out the door when she stepped aside.  
She didn't answer me but she did follow. I guess that was a step in the right direction.  
We walked down the hall quietly passing doctors, nurses, and other patients.  
I hate to admit but I was no foreigner to this hospital.  
Walking up to the vending machines I pulled out some cash from my wallet.  
"...ugh see anything you'd like?" I smiled trying to break the uncomfortable situation.  
When she shook her head no I looked back at the vending machines awkwardly.  
I didn't eat stuff like this, but I'd feel stupid if I didn't at least get something.  
When she suddenly pointed at something I jumped before following her finger to a pack of Oreos...  
\-----  
I sipped at my water leaning against the wall opposite the vending machines.  
"...Oh um, my names Camellia..." I suddenly threw out.  
She was quiet for a few moments before she responded.  
"...Garnet."  
I shifted trying to remember how to be social.  
This was...awkward.  
"Sooo...you've known Greg and Steven...for how long now?" I asked trying small talk.  
"...I helped raise Steven...but I've known Greg since he was a teenager."  
My eyes widened and I smiled.   
Then they all were really close.  
I admit I didn't expect that from the static woman.  
"Your...accent is really foreign and you're really tall...if you don't mind me asking...where are you from?"  
She shifted her Oreos still in her hand. She hadn't opened them.  
  
"...I'm not from your planet."  
My eyes widened as I looked at her.  
I guess she was right. With the way she dressed and acted it was obvious she was not familiar with my world of school, work, and an introvert.  
"I...I understand," my feelings were hurt but...  
"...I'm not exactly a normal person," I whispered.  
That seemed to catch her attention as she tensed.  
"What are you then?"  
I looked back up at her.  
"I...I'm an introvert...it's hard interacting with people normally for me...so I try my hardest to be around as little people as possible."  
She calmed down but shifted.  
"...you didn't waste my time." She suddenly said.  
"W-What?"  
"...me staying wasn't a waste of my time." She said kindly.  
My face flushed.  
She pushed off the wall and started to walk away.  
I didn't understand why but a panic weld in me. I looked around frantically.  
~Shit...~  
I didn't have paper or a pen, nothing.  
These moments were really rare for me...when I'd have this itch to see certain people again.   
"W-Wait-"   
"Don't worry, I see us meeting each other again." She hadn't turned around when she said it, she just kept walking.  
My mouth hung open.


	4. Chapter 4

I breathed a sigh of relief as my dad finally drove away.   
Plopping onto my couch I sighed again as I stretched over the back of it.  
My mom had almost taken the trip down here too, hearing I was in the hospital.  
I had almost got stuck in quite the situation. He was going to stay until I mentioned I had a huge paper to write.  
I was just about to give up when I mentioned it to him.  
I fell sideways on the couch.  
I could finally relax.  
I thought of the recent events.  
Meeting Greg and his son Steven.  
I paused as I sat up and headed to my room.  
I ran my hand over the sticky note still on my desk.  
I had written Steven's number on it.  
I smiled.  
Okay, there was the party, that was a total nightmare.  
Speaking, Sebastian had apologized profusely to my dad and especially to me.  
When he couldn't find me right away he'd apparently stepped out to return a phone call that had ended up being a family emergency.  
Go figure...that would be my luck...though it wasn't all bad.  
I had gotten to meet that girl and she had helped me when I was having an attack and when Sebastian went missing.  
I...I actually had fun and it beat being alone with everyone's eyes on me.  
I had passed out, which was bad but...  
She had even come to visit me at the hospital.  
Now, what was her name aga-  
"...Garnet."  
She was like, Steven's mother figure from what little I had to go off of.  
That was surprising, though.  
I took a moment to try and see the cheery boy and her together.  
I shrugged.  
  
Anyway, the point was, I wanted to thank her...somehow.  
Looking at Steven's number I frowned.  
A 10-year-old boy was the only way I could maybe get in contact with her...I was pretty sure that wasn't a house number.  
That would be weird, though...wouldn't it?  
I sighed.  
Maybe Steven would come by the shop again.  
I wouldn't fret over it, though, I had a paper to write.  
\--------------  
I frowned at my professor before packing my things to go.  
His reading was so intense and I had no idea how I was going to keep up with this class.  
"Camellia, you must take your studies more seriously for now on." He warned. "...are you sure this is the path you want to take? It's not too late to switch your focus."   
I fidgeted.  
I really wanted to keep my focus...I wanted to be a Geologist...  
"...I...yes..." I whispered nervously.  
He smiled, surprising me.  
"Okay, I'll speak with some of the other professors, sooner or later you're going to need a fellowship or an internship." He explained.  
I nodded in surprised excitement.  
Was he going to vouch for me for something like that?  
"T-thank you, professor!"  
I hurried from the room. I had to catch my bus to get back to Beach City.  
If I missed it I'd have to wait an hour and fall was coming around so it would be getting dark by then.  
I was terribly afraid of the dark and you would almost never see me out at night, especially alone.  
There was only one reason I hated winter and that was because during that time of year it would get darker sooner.  
I shook my head forcing myself not to think about it.  
  
  
It had been a few months since the Masquerade.  
I had seen Steven a few times since then. He even  _wanted_  to spend time with me which I found surprising since most people, found me boring.  
The few times we saw each other he did most of the talking and the little boy had quite the tales on him. He was a good storyteller.  
I'd sometimes find myself eager to hear his tales and never questioned or ridiculed him about them. I just listened.  
He was a kid. I was no expert about kids but even I knew sometimes people just need someone to listen to them and it was the one thing I was actually good at with socializing.  
Because he did most of the talking, though, I had never got the nerve to ask him about Garnet.  
She was in his tales a lot too and he always described her as strong and brave.   
She was a leader of a group called the Crystal Gems. Who has been fighting to keep the Earth safe for centuries.  
He spoke of their adventures often when we would talk.  
I smiled.  
  
"Camellia!"   
I paused mid-step at the call of my name. Looking around confused I froze.  
A guy ran up to me.  
I pondered for a moment then realized he was from one of my classes.  
I frowned as I shifted.  
I couldn't recall his name at all.  
I glanced nervously at my phone clock right when he caught up with me.  
"O-oh...hello..." I said awkwardly shifting again.  
He scratched the back of his head as he stopped in front of me.  
"Uh...sorry if I surprised you," He started.  
I bit my lip as I glanced at the ground.  
What could he possibly want? The reading assignment? Our next exam? The time?  
...  
"...um...Adam." He said holding his hand out with an awkward smile.  
He flushed as I hesitantly shook it.  
...  
We stood in silence again...I didn't know what to say...  
"...uh...look, listen I know this is...a bit strange, I don't usually do this," He paused again for a moment confusing me.  
"...uh, I'm just going to be blunt!" He rushed out.  
His face turned a slight shade of red.  
I felt a panic attack rising.  
What did he want?!  
"...um...I'm sorry but please hurry...I have a bus to catch..." It must have been just a mumble because he didn't seem to hear me as he looked back up.  
"Okay uh...I was wondering if you'd like...to...go out sometime?" He said it so quickly I almost didn't catch what he said.  
I paled and immediately reached for my medicine...  
I shifted once, twice before peeking nervously back up at him.  
He was a handsome guy but...   
"Oh...um...I...I'm not sure what to say.." I threw out.  
He shifted before he gave another awkward smile.  
"...Give it some thought?" He asked before handing me his number...  
...I watched him walk away in shock a bit longer than I should have.  
My eyes widened when I looked at my phone.  
...  
I had missed my bus.  
"...I should have just said no..." I sighed.  
\--------------  
My leg bounced nervously as I finally sat on the bus...it was already dark outside.  
The stupid driver wanted to take a break before pulling off and I had watched the rest of the daylight slip away.  
Trying to take my mind off of it, I looked at the phone number still in my hand.  
Adam T.  
837 982 1736  
I wondered what he found so interesting about me to have asked me out.  
I hadn't even talked to the guy before.  
I'd go to class and then straight home most days. I wasn't social so it wasn't like a 'friend' told him about me...  
In fact, there was no way he knew anything about me but my name...and maybe my major.  
...as sad as it probably sounded even to myself, my only friend was a 10-year-old.  
Scrolling through the contacts in my phone I slowly realized none of the people in it...but my parents and Steven talked to me much.  
 Most were classmates from times we had group presentations...usually, only numbers giving with awkward promises to keep in touch, which never ended up being the case.  
I shook my head.  
I guess it didn't matter much.  
        
Of course, I was forced to remember my immediate worry when my stop came up.  
I debated staying on the bus but in the long run, it would only get later and who knew how long the whole bus route was?  
I gulped as I stepped off and wearily watched it drive away.  
I took a deep breath and swung my bag over my shoulder.  
  
My quick pace didn't help like I hoped it would. I panicked at every little sound and I felt myself becoming paranoid.  
I jumped at a sudden crashing noise, I hadn't realized at the time I had every right to be paranoid.  
...  
Frozen to my spot, I watched a cat cross my path from an alley ahead. It fled across the street as a trash can rolled into view out of the said alley.  
Nervously I skated around the alley, walking into the street to avoid going directly pass it.  
~Camellia...calm down...~ I scolded myself. ~Like my doctor always says...it's good to be caution, but not overly so.~  
I gulped then glanced at the alley once more before rushing off again at my quick pace.  
As much as I wanted to pull out my phone it could make me a target. As soon as I turned the corner I got antsier, but I was almost there.  
I didn't dare stop when the hair on the back of my neck stood up as another sound demanded my attention.  
~Calm down, it's just my mind playing tricks because I'm afraid...~   
I thought, trying to rational it.  
~...but what if it's not a trick? What if something  _is_  wrong?~  
Another side of me thought.  
I picked up my pace...  
~...better safe than sorry...~  
The problem with that thought was it gave me a reason to panic.  
I felt my heart race as I thought of 'what if' situations.  
The other problem that suddenly hit me, was my blood running cold when I heard the same sound again.  
~S-same sound? Sounds never repeated before...~  
~You're freaking yourself out, just hurry and get home...~  
The sound repeated again...  
In all the times my mind freaked me out when I was afraid...sounds never repeated.  
~Same sound? Why does it bother me?...it's nothing...stay calm.~  
Another sound...but in front...  
~Listen to yourself...you sound crazy...just take a deep breath and focus on getting home.~  
The problem with that sound, though, was that it was unmistakable as to what it was.  
Despite that, I still put myself in denial as I automatically moved to cross the street to be away from him.  
In my panic, it took me a moment to process, the sounds and what I was seeing in front of me.  
I was reluctant to stop when the guy had crossed the street too...standing a few feet in front of me.  
The sound behind me stopped.  
It couldn't be...  
~Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.~  
I chanted in my head as I tried to look for a smart way out.  
I started to get dizzy and numb.  
Panic attack.  
I throw my bag towards him.  
~Stay calm...if you have an attack here...~  
"Y-you can have w-whatever you want from my b-bag..." I took one step back. "My...wallets in there t-to...I don't...have anything else..."  
If they were just petty thieves nothing was worth more than my safety.  
~M-my vision is getting blurry...~  
I paled when the van that followed me pulled up and he stepped over my bag...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
I pulled my knees to my chest as I trembled in fear...tears were rolling down my face and they hadn't given me my bag back, so I didn't have my medicine...not that that mattered.  
The back of the van had no windows and they played loud music to muffle sounds.  
They didn't have to worry about that anymore, though. I had stopped shouting as soon as they threaten me.  
I was a helpless coward.  
Why me?  
Why was this happening to me?  
What did they want?  
And who were they?  
Hesitantly, I glanced up at the two guys in the back with me.  
I immediately looked back down when I saw one was staring.  
I could only pray he wouldn't try it again...  
I felt sick to my stomach and my hands were numb.  
I hadn't thought to think about how long we had been driving.  
It hadn't crossed my mind at all.  
~Am...am I going to die?~  
I stiffened suddenly and nearly tipped over when they car sudden screeched to a stop.  
"Tch, now what." One of the guys complained.  
Someone blared the car horn.  
"Get out the road lady!!" Someone in the front shouted.  
My eyes widened at the chance.  
Should I call out to whoever it was?  
I was...so afraid.  
"What are you crazy?! Come on!! Move it!!" was shouted again.  
When I heard a shout in surprise, I watched the two in the back with me look at each other as things sudden got quiet.  
I tensed as they picked up their assault rifles.  
"Don't. move. Don't. Make a sound." One growled at me.  
I flinched in my corner and remained silent...  
They prepared their guns, slowly approaching the doors.  
What could possibly be going on?  
My heart stopped when the doors were suddenly ripped off!  
"What the hell!?!?"  
When they opened fire I couldn't keep up.  
I covered my head with my arms and the world started to spin.  
I heard more shouting.  
I couldn't make sense as to what they were saying.  
"What the hell is she?!"  
"She won't go down!"  
"Call the others!"  
How many people were out there I had no actual clue. Everything was in chaos.  
...  
When all sounds stopped I was still too afraid to look up.  
I trembled as I sat staring frozen at the van floor.  
I felt numb.  
What was going on?   
What do I do now?  
Could I leave?  
Who was still outside?  
How was I going to-  
"...Are you alright?"  
I violently flinch and a whimper escaped me...  
"...Camellia...we have to go..."  
...  
That's when I checked back in...  
Slowly, I looked up and I saw my helper...  
The shock I felt swam throughout my body...  
"...G-Garnet?..."  
She glanced behind her before she helped me stand up.  
Awkwardly and gingerly she walked me out the van.  
"...breathe..."  
That was the only encouragement she was able to give me.  
I was trembling.  
She glanced around uneasily.  
Jumping from the truck she turned to me.  
It was a high jump down.  
She stood at a ready with her hands held up, in case I needed help jumping down.  
The problem was I couldn't stop staring at the gems on her hand...  
"...it's okay..." She voiced.  
It was an awkwardly placed statement.  
Hesitantly, I grabbed her hands and jumped down.  
Instantly that tingling...it calmed my disturbed mind again.  
~W-what is she?~ I found myself asking.  
I peeked up at her...  
A slow relief began to fill me that is until she glanced around again, she seemed nervous.  
Which in turn made me nervous.  
I fell to my knees as I started to hyperventilate.  
Even that small bit of worry was able to push me over the edge again.  
She looked back at me with gritted teeth.  
She seemed to hesitate before walking back towards me.  
"...I'll get you out of here."   
She tried to calm me.  
I looked back up at her as she held her hand out towards me again.  
Just when was I was about to grab it, I tensed.  
"G-Garnet!"  
It was too late.  
"T-take that you freak!"   
...  
My hands covered my mouth...  
Slowly, she glanced down at the machete sticking out of her stomach...  
Her nose flared as if annoyed.  
My jaw dropped as she turned around.  
The mask covering the guy's face couldn't hide his fear as he was forced to release the handle of the weapon as she turned and advanced towards him.  
"S-stay back!"   
She snatched him up by his collar and I watched as gauntlets appeared on her hands.  
I placed my hands on my chest and squeezed my eyes shut as she drew back her fist and...  
"Ah! O-okay, don't hurt me!"  
I opened my eyes...  
Her fist was inches away from his face.  
"...I'm going to let you go now human," she started. "...and you and your companions are going to leave." She said sternly.  
"R-right we're going to leave..."  
She dropped him to the ground and quickly walked over to me.  
"G-Garnet..."  
I looked at the machete still in her stomach.  
I yelped as she grabbed me by my waist and jumped into the air.  
Literally, jumped into the air!!  
  
When we got to our destination she let me down on my apartment's balcony.  
~How did she...~   
As I opened my mouth to ask she cut me off.  
"I saw it in my vision..." She answered.  
"...but how did-"  
"I saw this in my vision too..."  
~...you know what I was going to ask?~ I finished in my head.  
Okay, I was totally freaked out still but I slid open my balcony door...  
Hesitating for a moment I ran and grabbed my first aid kit...  
Should I call an ambulance?  
Should I have even let her follow me inside?  
My mind was a mess and I didn't know what else to do.  
I shakily opened the First Aid kit.  
I didn't know what to do!  
"G-Garnet...s-should I get the weapon out?...should I call y-you an ambulance?" I ranted in a panic.  
"...no-"  
I rounded on her completely frustrated.  
"Garnet! Tell me what to do! I don't know what to do!!"   
Hot tears rolled down my face again that night as the kit hit the floor.  
And for some reason, she looked surprised. She glanced around awkwardly as if she was trying to find something to say.  
"...I'll be fine, but there are four things I  **do**  need you to do." She finally voiced sternly.  
I listened desperately.  
"...breathe,"  
More tears rolled as I took a shaky breath.  
I was still trembling as I looked at her.  
"...next...tell Steven to tell the others where I am as soon as you can,"  
I eyes widened in confusion but I continued to listen.  
"...This next one is really important Camellia," She started. "...I need you to take care of my...of our gems while we regenerate..."   
That confused me even more.  
"I...I-"   
"Lastly," She interrupted firmly. "...I'll be fine..."  
I gasped as she pulled the machete out with a small groan.  
"...but you have to remember...to breathe."   
...   
Once she finished talking I stared at her but then jumped as a poof suddenly filled the room.  
When the smoke settled quickly I stood staring at two gemstones on my living room floor...  
"...R-remember to b-breathe..." I repeated.  
I stood there for at least five minutes, breathing before I hesitantly approached the gems.  
Slowly I crouched and pick up the blue one.  
Cool to the touch.  
A tingling in my hand.  
Then the red.  
Warmer.  
Also a tingling in my hand.  
A Ruby.  
A Sapphire.  
~ Clearly I've lost my mind...~  
I thought as I saw my bag next to the couch.  
Still...I placed the gems carefully on my coffee table, made sure my balcony door was locked, made sure  **all**  my doors were locked, shakily poured myself a drink, then grabbed my phone from the bag and sat on the couch...  
"..."  
Thinking about it for a second I gingerly picked up the stones again and placed them next to me on the couch gently...  
Tears were still rolling down my face to the point my eyes burned.  
"...I..don't drink..."  
...  
I took a gulp from my whiskey.  
I was not getting any sleep tonight.  
\------------------------  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_*Steven, I know this is like the 100th text I've sent you*  
                                                                        7:47 am  
*And I'm sorry, but it's really important...*  
                                                       7:48 am  
*ugh...when will you wake _ _upppp_ _?*  
                                               8:03 am  
*I'm freaking out here!!!*  
                               8:03am  
*A grown woman freaking out and talking to a 10-year-old...but I promised I'd contact only you!*  
8:10am    
*..._ _Garnet is_ _over at my place? And she's hurt...or something?  
                                                                                               8:15 am  
*Please, message me asap?*  
                               8:25 am_  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  

I frowned as I reread my messages to Steven from two days ago.  
It has been  **two**  days.  
Where was he?  
Doesn't he have school or something?   
Don't people nowadays take their phone everywhere?!  
I still had the gemstones that...were Garnet?  
I don't know!  
I was too terrified to leave my apartment...  
I had to call off of work and classes.  
I was afraid I might not be able to do either anymore...  
I was afraid to go outside!  
I had only left my spot on the couch to get a blanket, to get another drink, and to relieve myself.  
Every time I had awkwardly taken the gems with me.  
  
The machete still sat on my floor where Garnet had dropped it.  
I didn't even want to look at it but I was afraid to remove it...so I had thrown a towel over it.  
I had to flush some of my medicine down the toilet, afraid I'd take too many and fall asleep. Or worst, overdose.  
I thought of calling the police...maybe the machete had finger prints on it but I doubted they would believe me even if I told them the truth.  
I was afraid if they  **did**  believe me.  
                                                               
Honestly?  
It was only the gems that brought me any comfort.  
When I held them I could feel that tingling in my hands.  
  
When I had also calmed down enough, I only had an inkling of a clue as to what Garnet really was and that was only because of Steven's stories.  
Which...aren't as made up as I thought they were.  
Since they weren't made up there were two other people...beings? in Garnet's group that could help her but my only way of contacting them wasn't answering me!  
  
I didn't know where Steven lived but again I was too afraid to leave the apartment anyway.  
I couldn't ignore my parent's calls or texts pass today or they'd come here.  
For a second I loved the idea of that, but telling them anything made as little sense as telling the police anything.  
For all, I knew, getting either of them involved could put Garnet in actual danger.  
No one, no matter who or what they were had infinite power.  
No matter how much it seemed like she did, taking a machete to the stomach and bullets to the face like it was no big deal.  
I needed to be smart about all of this.  
She was an extraterrestrial being.  
I didn't want to mistakenly bring down some crazy government nut-jobs spewing nuisance about them trying to take over the world!  
From Steven's stories, they were doing the exact opposite.  
Plus, the fact she had saved my life.  
I had no clue what those men wanted from me and I didn't want to know.  
I had no clue how she knew where I was and that I was in danger but again she was an extraterrestrial being.  
Now that I knew there really was extraterrestrial beings outside of Earth, who knew what they were capable of?  
Jumping High?  
Telekinesis?  
Elemental Transmutation?  
Telepathy?  
Enhanced Strength?  
Seeing the Future?  
I paused.  
Actually, I think she has that one...  
I looked down at the gemstones in my hand.  
...  
Tears came to my eyes again!  
I owed her big time.  
I was just some human, why'd she save me and how was I ever going to pay her back?  
Did she want me to pay her back?  
I doubted she'd have much interest or use in any mundane human thing!  
She could see into the freaking future and jump 20 feet into the air!  
It's not like I can just go to the store and buy a card for that!!  
  
"...just breathe..." I reminded myself again.  
I wiped at my tears when they started flying over the gems still in my hand.  
~Great...now I'm crying on her...~ I thought awkwardly.  
Grabbing a tissue I wiped my face.  
After a moment I grabbed another tissue and started wiping the gems clean of my tears.  
I jumped slightly when I felt the tingling intensify.  
The gems glowed brightly as they lifted from my hands.  
I watched in amazement as two figures formed then merged into one...  
"..........."  
I was pretty sure my eyeballs were as wide as saucers...(O.O)  
  
Garnet stood there looking at her gems...she looked tired...  
"...what did you do?" She asked when she finally looked up at me.  
"I....nothing!...unless...crying...counts..." I finished in a murmur.  
"......" She glanced around awkwardly again.  
Okay, what was up with that?  
When she took a step forward I panicked as she stumbled.  
"W-Whoa!" I stood up worried. "I-If you aren't feeling better...m-maybe..you should go back into...your gems?" I voiced awkwardly.  
I didn't remember the word she used for it...  
She sat on my couch instead and started looking at her gems again...  
I shifted fiddling with my fingers as I stayed standing.  
....  
"...I should probably take you to the temple..." She started.   
"T-Temple?" I shuttered.  
She immediately looked up at me.  
"It's our base...don't worry, I would not hurt you." She said quickly in her monotone.  
How....right, future vision.  
"I've sworn to never harm a human."  
That was why she didn't hurt those men...  
She just...royally scared the piss out of them...  
I shook my head at the craziness of this.  
"I...Thank you, for saving me," I started.  
"You're wrong..."  
"W-What?" I stammered.  
".........."  
I shifted at her silence.  
"You were just about to say it was a waste of my time and that you were sorry for inconveniencing me..." She said.  
My eyes widened as I just stared at her.  
"...you got...hurt because of me, though, right?"  
...  
She crossed her legs.  
"...I'll be fine. We gems are stronger than humans. We don't need to eat. We don't need to sleep but if our bodies are severely damaged we retreat to our gems to gather more energy." I listened as she explained. "Now if our gems are physically damaged..." She paused.  
I blinked.  
"Oh...ohh, that's why you asked me to take care of your gems..."  
She gave a nod.  
"...you are right about one thing...I'm not healed yet, I need more time to gather more energy..."   
I tilted my head as I slowly turned to her sitting Indian style on my couch.  
...  
I wasn't as scared now that she was here.  
"T-Then...why did you take form?" I asked.  
She looked at her gems once more.  
"...I...I don't know..."  
We sat in silence for a moment.  
"...Steven hasn't returned any of my calls or text messages yet..." I threw out.  
She paused.  
"...Lion ate Steven's charger." She mumbled.  
I tilted my head again.  
"H-His...cat?"  
She nodded.  
"The others think I'm on a mission,...I can't stand right now...let alone walk..." She didn't seem to like admitting that. "...And you're too afraid to leave the apartment..."   
I looked down at my fingers...  
"...Nor  _should_  you leave this apartment."  
I peeked back up at her.  
She had uncrossed her legs and was leaning into my couch.  
"...those men are looking for you." She explained awkwardly in a monotone.  
I paled and started to tremble.  
What the heck did they want?!  
Neither of us seemed to know what to do.  
She sat there with her arms crossed pondering for a few minutes...  
"...I can't see when Steven will get his new charger for some reason..."  
She gave a disapproving groan.  
~I...it's not like I'm bad to live with...~ I pouted.  
"For now we're benched...at least until I fully recover or Steven gets your messages."  
"I...I..how long we are talking here? I have class and work-" I protested until she cut me off.  
"Those men are after you..." She said again.  
"I...I know but...what do I do?" I picked at my nails nervously.  
"...Camellia, breathe...your not in this alone now so we'll figure something out."  
  
"Y-You saw all this happening to me?"  
She didn't answer me for a long time so I didn't ask again as we sat there awkwardly in silence.  
"...Not everything, no..." She finally answered. "...despite what we do...we don't really interact with humans much...at least I don't...so I'm sorry...if it seems like I don't care that this is all frightening you...it's...because of my future version..." She was having a hard time explaining but for the most part, I understood what she was trying to explain.  
She could be socially awkward too but it wasn't because she was afraid, like me.  
"...why are you telling me all of this, though?"  
She paused.  
"...My vision...keeps warning me of your possible futures...there's usually a reason for that...which is a reason I usually know...I can't see a safe path or resolution for you...yet," She rushed out the 'yet' when I tensed. "So I decided it would better if you knew what was coming your way...and if we helped you survive it...rather than leaving you to this fate,"  
"...but...but what fate?" I said. My chest was pounding out of control.  
She shook her head...  
"I think I've scared you enough..."  
I frowned then look back down at my feet.  
...  
I gulped  
~....just breathe...~  
"...I know you said you don't eat...but...would you like anything anyway?" I asked hesitantly.  
"....whatever you bring me if fine..." She mumbled.  
I shifted then stood up slowly.  
~What am I going to give her?...ugh...I don't know. I wish she had just picked something...~  
I walked slowly into my kitchen.  
Why was this all happening to me?  
"...My life hates me." I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

I frowned as I flipped the channel again.   
Garnet was somewhere in my apartment, I wasn't really sure where.  
After she had eaten the grilled cheese sandwich I made her she had just up and left the room.  
At first, I thought she had gone to  _use_  the restroom but I wasn't even sure if she needed to do...that function.  
I sighed.  
~She just said she was too tired to stand. Why is she walking around the apartment?~  
I debated on going to find her but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea either.  
Maybe she wanted her space?  
  
I sighed again and flipped the channel. There was nothing to watch on this stupid T.V but I didn't really care to watch anything anyway. I was only going through the channels because I was trying to distract myself from everything else that was going on.  
I threw the remote onto the other side of the couch in frustration.  
With a groan, I stood up and started picking up the content of the First Aid kit I let sit for two days. Once that was done I carefully placed the kit on to my coffee table before glancing at the towel covered machete.  
"...G-Garnet?" I started.  
There was no need to shout too loud because my apartment wasn't that large.  
Sure enough, she walked out of the bathroom but before I could continue my question she walked passed me and picked up the machete and towel.  
I watched surprised as she wiped it clean and wrapped it tightly in the towel...  
I frowned.  
"...L-Listen...I don't mean to sound ungrateful but..." I hesitated as she looked at me.  
Did she already know what I was going to say? "C-Can you not read my mind unless it's absolutely necessary?"  
"Future vision,"  
I grimaced at my mess up.  
"I don't read minds. I see the future." She replied calmly.  
  
"I...right, I'm so sorry," I mumbled feeling inadequate to her. "I...I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything,so if...your vision is like also a thing you have no control over...I'm sorry."  
....  
She tilted her head slightly.  
"I have full control of my visions,"  
I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off again.  
"But I understand that's not the point...I just figured the sooner I got rid of the weapon the sooner you'd get some rest, I hadn't thought about it before."  
My eyes widened.  
"...you haven't slept in days...and from helping to raise Steven I know that's detrimental to humans."  
I paused.  
"You did mention raising Steven..." I tried to change the subject.  
  
"...He's a half gem."  
My eyes widened.  
"Steven is half human and half gem." She cleared up.  
I glanced at my phone as it started to vibrate.  
"Don't answer that."  
It was too late I answered...  
"I...uh Hi dad..." I started awkwardly.  
I looked at Garnet in a panic.  
Why shouldn't I have answered it?!  
She shook her head and walked away with the blade.  
"Camellia?! Where have you been?!"  
I cringed.  
It was my mom...  
"Uhhh...Hi mom...I-"  
"Your father and I and have been calling you for days!"  
I heard my dad in the back telling her to put it on speaker.  
"Y-Yeah...I...I'm sorry I haven't been feeling well..."  
"The least you could have done was pick up your phone, we are already on our way," My dad voiced from the back.  
Sure enough, I heard the car blare its horn and I started to panic.  
My hands got clammy as I stood up frantic.  
"C-Come here?! No No, there's no need I'm totally fine!" I rushed out as I started to pull open my medicine.  
"Camellia, you were just in the hospital..." I felt a lump rise in my throat as I could hear the extreme worry in her whisper.  
"I...I didn't mean-"  
I stood in shock as Garnet suddenly took my phone from me.  
"...Camellia?" I heard my mom distinct voice.  
"W-What are you doing?" I whispered to her.  
"...Yes, hello," She started awkwardly.  
I gritting my teeth nervous.  
"H-Hello? Who is this?"   
My mom's voice turned stern.  
"I'm sorry, My name is Garnet...I...am one of Camellia's friends."  
~Why did she take the phone if she doesn't know what to say?!~  
"I have been watching over her for the past couple of days. It's my fault she hasn't called you. I thought it would be best if she got her rest to kick her cold."  
My jaw dropped as her nerves suddenly cleared and she delivered a convincing lie.  
"O-Oh...I see..." My mom called back.  
"Well, Thank you, Garnet, for all your help." Dad started. "If...if you don't mind me asking?"  
Oh no, here we go...  
"How do you know my daughter....do you attend her college?"   
As always my dad was friendly but protective as he fished for information.  
Garnet paused for a moment.  
"...no...we met at the Masquerade party...your daughter is a lovely dancer."  
My face flushed.  
~No, Garnet, no...~  
"I see..."  
I cringed at my dad's tone. He wasn't anger but I  _knew_  that tone.   
"Well...seeing as you seem to have everything under control, I'll leave her well being up to you," I cringed at my mom's overly sweet words.  
This was how my parents were.  
Garnet hit the speaker button suddenly.  
"If that is okay with you Camellia?" She finished.  
I tensed up.  
"Y-Yeah, Garnet has been a  **lot**  of help. She even...w-went to the college and got my school work for me." I lied.  
Garnet gave me a reassuring nod.  
"...okay...if you're sure...we'll head back...you sure you okay sweetheart?" My dad.  
"I'm 100% fine thanks to Garnet..." I said sincerely.  
That, after all, wasn't a lie.  
I looked up at her, gratefully.  
"...Okay, bye sweetheart we love you." They finished.  
The call ended.  
......  
"...Your parents are quite observant..." Garnet voiced.  
"W-What do you mean?" I was confused.  
"They are going to send someone to try and keep tabs on me..."  
My eyes widened.  
"W-What? L-Like a private detective?" I said stunned. "T-They wouldn't go that far," I said with a small smile. "They...they don't even know your full name..."  
Surely, she was joking?  
...  
I frowned when she didn't smile...  
"...Camellia...I can't see exactly what but...there are things your parents are hiding from you..." She voiced seriously.  
"Why...W-why would you say that?"   
Her words made me nervous.  
"...I have been in war for thousands of years...the way they were speaking and fishing for information...they wished to interrogate me but couldn't outright without drawing your suspicion."  
I shook my head.  
I don't need any more weird things happening.  
"They...they have always been like that...for as long as I can remember..."  
Garnet remain quiet for a moment.  
"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to rip your sense of normalcy out from under you.." She voiced quietly.  
"...I'm not trying to frighten you or make you mistrust them, they clearly are worried for you, but there is something they are keeping from you...personally I get the feeling it has something to do with the people after you..."  
I frowned as I started shaking.  
"L-Like..like what?"  
"I'm sure they didn't send them but I'm no fool at connecting dots after all this time..."  
I clenched my fists.  
I barely knew her and she was...what?  
Telling me my parents are...involved in this? Whatever this is?  
"...Please don't get angry...I know we haven't known each other for very long but I'll need you to trust me on at least this if nothing else...we have to be careful... and I know it may sound strange but we'll sooner or later have to figure this out."  
I frowned as tears of frustration welled up again.  
"If...if you want me to trust you the least you can do is tell me what's going on! You seem to know something! Who were those men and what did they want!"  
She closed her arms, sat on the couch and crossed her legs.  
"......"  
...  
My frown deepened.  
"Well?!"  
"...From what I can tell for sure they are some type of agents...I do not know what they want from you...I can only see so far into the future..." She explained.  
"What do you mean you can only see so far?!" I was freaking out.  
I felt her slight glare through her shades before she huffed.  
"I know this all is a new concept for you so I don't expect you to understand fully."  
My face turned hot with anger.  
"So I'll explain. My abilities aren't without limitations, though it does extend further than that of any human's. I can only see so far into the future and it's nothing set in stone." She started again.  
I took a breath as I finally flopped back down on the couch.  
I needed to be open-minded to this. She was the one with the superpowers here.  
I huffed trying to calm down.  
~She's not insulting me...~  
"What I see is different routes to go...like if you were looking at a map,"  
" I can steer the ship and what direction it takes...but even then, at any point in time that route can split off into other routes." She paused. "Say there are other sides to my map... it's impossible for me to see everything all at once about everyone."  
I flinched suddenly feeling guilty. I just told myself she didn't have infinite power even though it seemed like it and here I was getting mad at her for not knowing everything.  
...  
"I..."  
"You don't need to apologize, for some reason you are also tied to the survival of...something I don't know what yet." She stopped talking and started pondering.  
"...I...I'm just some boring human. There nothing special about me! I don't have any friends! I can barely talk to people without freaking out! What can be so important about, me?" I watched her open her mouth.  
"Don't answer that, I know you don't know...it was a rhetorical question!"  
She shook her head.  
"Camellia, breathe." She reminded.  
It was then I felt the dizziness.  
...  
"You...you tell me to breathe when I'm about to go into an attack..."  
I just realized.  
I stared at her in shock.  
...  
We sat in awkward silence.  
...  
I looked down at my floor.  
...  
"...w-what can I do to get through this?" I whispered.  
...  
"...First," She tossed her shades on my coffee table. "You gotta trust me..."  
I froze when I looked back up at her.  
She had three eyes,  
Red  
Blue  
...  
Purple   
"...For you to do that, I realize I can't be a mystery to you."  
We stared at each other...  
"...or you'll stay caution of me. Afraid of me."  
I blinked and looked away, embarrassed, it was rude to stare.  
"If you stay wary of me, you won't get any sleep."  
Looked back up at her in guilt...  
"And for now there is nothing you can do... but sleep." She finished.  
I looked away again.  
_~...ugh...I'm such a jerk...~_  
I forced myself to look up at her again taking in all three eyes...  
Except, her third middle eye...  
_~the purple one...~_    
was closed...  
I gritted my teeth feeling more like a jerk.  
_~...there's no way...she...~_  
"F-follow me..." I whispered.  
_~Camellia, she saved your life...don't treat her like she's some freaking oddity!~_  
I sighed as I walked through my kitchen to another hallway.  
"I...I know you don't sleep...but...I...I don't use this room because I don't really get guest..."  
I pushed open the door for her...  
It was another bedroom.  
"It...it's not really fancy but your welcome to it..." I frowned when I looked back at her...  
She walked forward looking around the room.  
It was just a boring plain guest room. It wasn't as big as mine but I knew the bed was comfortable.  
 I had also insisted I didn't need a two bedroom but my parents paid for it anyway...  
A birthday gift they told me...I rolled my eyes at the thought.  
...  
Her third eye was still closed.  
"I...you...you don't have to do that..." I whispered awkwardly.  
...finally.  
She turned to me.  
"Do what." She said in a monotone.  
It wasn't a question, I realized because she already knew what I was going to say, I'm sure.  
"...Hide your third eye...I'm sorry if I..."   
She looked surprised.  
So? So she didn't know what I was going to say?  
"I didn't mean to...make you feel uncomfortable about it..." I whispered looking at her.  
"...that's what I should be saying..." She cracked a small smile.  
"N-No, I'm a jerk...you shouldn't be saying that me!" I huffed. "Y-You...you just be...you..." I finished awkwardly.  
I blushed when she started laughing.  
But...she did open her third eye...  
"Thank you, Camellia, the gesture is..." She looked surprised again. "...sweet..."  
I didn't know why she looked so shocked but after saying that she became really quiet.  
...  
"Um...I'll just...let you enjoy the room...I'll try to get some sleep..."  
She turned to me again.  
"You shouldn't worry so much,...it will lead you to an early grave..."  
I glanced around feeling weird...  
"I'll keep an eye out."  
I frowned at her joke.  
She smirked.  
"...Ugh...goodnight Garnet, Thank you again..."  
I paused for a moment but instead of continuing I turned to walk away.  
Before I could finish closing the door I heard her...  
"...Goodnight...Camellia."  
Once I finished closing the door I paused again and looked back at it.  
...  
The way she said my name...  
"...it's nothing..." I whispered as I walked away.  
  
Once I got to my bed I realized I did feel a whole lot better.  
_~Knowing someone as strong as her is...~_  
I pondered my thought.  
"...watching...I think I can sleep." I whispered then turned out my light in favor of a night light.  
_-...Goodnight...Camellia.-_  
I remembered her words as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The continuous clank of my spoon and my dryer running was the only things that could be heard throughout my apartment.  
I had managed to get several hours of sleep but it was still...  
I glanced at my cell phone.  
4:32 am  
I sat in my kitchen slowly eating a bowl of cereal. I was nervous, I couldn't stay in my apartment forever I knew. We were waiting for Garnet to get better before she took me to the temple...but then what? And what exactly was the temple and how was it any better than anywhere else?  
I pondered.  
I had taken my medicine so I could think about all this calmly.  
Okay, Garnet had said there was some type of agents after me but what exactly did that mean?  
 _~Like the agents from 'Chuck'? Or like the agents from 'Men In Black'?~_ I thought.  
I frowned as I felt silly comparing my life to tv shows.  
I was sure I didn't have a very important government computer in my head and I was sure I didn't know about some alien that they needed to shut me up about...okay that's not true...I know Garnet and the others...or at least I know of them.  
I wasn't sure if that counted, but those guys were after me before Garnet intervened and going by all the screaming and confusion they didn't know she was an alien...  
And what's worst, if they  _are_  government agents they know of her now...was there a chance that they were after her now too?  
And what did all this mean for my personal life?  
Did I have to disappear?  
My chest pounded at the thought.  
That wasn't okay. What about my parents? Mr.Daniel? School?  
My life would be over...  
"...Maybe I  _should_  go to the police..."  
"...You shouldn't..."  
I flinched and looked back at Garnet. She was leaning on the wall leading to the guest room.  
"but...these men, whoever they are, can't just take me from my life..." I looked down at my half-eaten bowl of flakes.  
"...Camellia, it's going to be hard to know who to trust, I won't lie to you about that, and because of that, I'm sorry but your life as you know it currently...is coming to an end..." she finished in a whisper.  
"...but..." my eyes blurred as they filled. "...I want to be a geologist...and Mr. Daniel is counting on me...and my parents...I I wanted to fall in love one day...maybe have a family..." I stood up and backed away from Garnet as I hiccuped.  
The look on her face made me cover my mouth in despair.  
It's always that emotionless face...  
"...you're cruel..." I whispered.  
Her eyes widened.  
She looked away, over at the ground.  
...  
What was I doing?  
Why was I still here?  
 _-it will be hard to know who to trust...-_  
I stormed out the room.  
 _~I have to leave.~_  
Grabbed my bag.  
 _~I'm not safe here with her.~_  
And a coat out of my closet.  
 _~I'm not safe anywhere.~_  
I headed for the door in a full panic.  
 _~I have to get away~_  
"Let go of me!"   
Everything was spinning.  
"Camellia! You have to calm down!"   
 _~I have to get away.~_  
" No! Let me go!"  
She had a hold on my wrist stopping me from leaving, I struggled against her.  
"If you leave out that door, they will catch you in a matter of minutes!"  
I tried hard to release her grip as she tried to reason with me.  
"I don't care! Let! GO!"  
I watched in shock as she was forced back. She nearly fell over but caught herself...  
I looked over at the lamps that had also flown over. The coffee table glass was broken, the chandelier was shaking slightly back and forth...  
I started to freak out more...  
"Camellia...breathe. Slowly."  
I flinched and looked back at Garnet.  
 _-You'll be just **fine**.-  
-... **breathe**.-  
-I'm  **sorry**...if it seems like I don't care that this is all frightening you......-  
-Camellia  **breathe**...-  
-You have to  **trust**  me...even if it's only on this..-  
-I won't lie to you about  **this**...-  
-....remember...just  **breathe**...-_  
I trembled as I stared at her wide-eyed...  
After seeing that...  
  
"...Garnet...what am I...and why are they chasing me?"   
I'm not stupid...  
  
My bag dropped from my hand.  
"...you're human...and they want the gift that you have..."  
I reached my hand up and wiped my nose...pulling my hand away I saw blood.  
....  
My heart sunk and I slowly walked to my room.  
I didn't even bother to close the door.  
I just...sat on my bed and stared at the floor.  
...  
The silence was deafening and she just stood at my door for a long time.  
...  
"...Humans are fragile..." She started. " I-"  
"Garnet..." I cut her off.  
...  
"...I didn't tell you because I didn't want to frighten you more than you already were.."  
I frowned.  
"...You knew at the party."  
...  
"...I knew of your...power...yes."  
She paused.  
"I didn't know there would be people after you, though."  
She paused again.  
"I...could sense you on Steven...that's how I first became aware of you."  
I finally looked up at her.  
"Sense?"  
She nodded.  
"Yes...both of our abilities are connected to our minds...why wouldn't I be able to sense you?"  
It was good she wasn't actually looking for an answer because I wouldn't know how to answer that.  
I sighed as I started to grow antsy again.  
I jumped when one of her gemmed hands came into my line of sight, suddenly.  
...  
"...it's okay...take my hand."  
I hesitated.  
Slowly I lifted my blood covered hand.  
The tingling...as usual calmed me again.  
"...Do you feel a shock...when you touch my gem?"  
I looked back up at her again.  
This whole time she didn't have her shades on.  
"It's...it's like a tingling in my hand..." I explained awkwardly.  
"It's like your shocking me, for me." She voiced.  
I started to pull my hand away but she grasped it.  
"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know." I started.  
"It doesn't hurt," She started. "...it gives me energy..." She trailed off.  
...  
"It...calms me down..." I explained, slowly looking away.  
...  
"I...I'm sorry I called you cruel..." I said in guilt.  
I felt her hand tense up.  
"I...I'm not used to anyone outside my family caring about me much...I'm not used to having friends..."  
She held my hand tighter.  
"...you think of me as your friend?" She questioned.  
I looked up at her in shock.  
"You...you saved my life. I'm not good at making friends or interacting with people in general...but I think that counts...in the friendship department..." I trailed off.  
I froze and let go of her hand to wipe my nose again.  
More blood...I felt dizzy...  
"It will stop...it seem like using your power puts a lot of strain on your human body." She quickly explained.  
I sighed as I grabbed a tissue.  
"N-now what?" I hesitantly asked.  
"Remember when I said I can't be a mystery to you?"  
She voiced.  
I gave a small nod...  
"There are two gems I'd like you to meet." She took a step back.   
She lite up and I watched as she split in two and...two figures appeared.  
  
All...three of us sat in silence looking at each other, though I was the only one surprised.   
"I...I...my name is Camellia?" I introduced confused.  
The red one gave a small smirk.  
"We know who you are."  
The blue one placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Ruby, we most explain it to her."  
I gulped clenching the bloody tissue in my sweaty hands.  
I was right from before:  
Who knew what she was capable of...I guess I shouldn't really be surprised anymore.  
The blue one wore a long dress that reached the floor, she wore white gloves on her hands and her pale long hair covered her eyes.  
The red one, Ruby, I think, wore simple shorts and a tight fitted shirt, her hair was way shorter and reminded me of Garnet's.  
They both were shorter then Garnet I noted.  
"...Camellia, my name is Sapphire and this is Ruby," She gestured to the red gem.  
I gulped and quickly held out my hand.  
"Um...it's...it's nice to meet you both-" I jumped as my laundry basket tipped over.  
I looked at it in shock for a moment just to turn back to the two gems as they laughed.  
Well...Ruby laughed.  
Sapphire simply smiled.  
 "I had a feeling that would be the case," She voiced.  
I tilted my head.  
"Now that you are aware of your powers they slowly will start to become more active." She explained.  
"I...what should I do?" I mumbled nervously.  
"You gotta learn how to relax more," Ruby spoke up.  
I fiddled with my fingers.  
"T-That's...not exactly a strong point for me..."  
Ruby rolled her eyes.  
"We noticed,"  
Sapphire nudged her.  
"Don't worry Camellia, we'll both help you with your powers but before that," She looked over at Ruby.   
"Oh right! We should explain." Ruby remembered. " Gems can merge together to create something...someone new," she started.  
"It's called fusion." Sapphire continued. "Ruby and I together make Garnet. She is essentially our attributes together to create someone..." She trailed off.  
"Better." Ruby finished.  
I nodded slowly.  
"I...I think I understand." I voiced quietly.  
 _~So...are we talking Dragon Ball Z fusion?~_  
I frowned as I compared my life again to a tv show. An old kids' show at that, but it  _was_  easier to understand and relate to when I did compare them.  
Still, I felt silly.  
"Thank you..." I whispered.  
The gems looked back at me.  
"For...for what?" Ruby asked.  
I gave a small smile.  
"For caring about my feelings...and me...and...for telling me the truth..."  
They both looked baffled as they looked at each other.  
"We're friends now aren't we?" Ruby asked with a grin.  
My eyes widened.  
"Yeah..." I said holding back tears.  
I was super new to this friend...thing.  
\-----------------------  
"You do remember I don't need food right?" Garnet voiced looking at the hamburger in front of her.  
We were both in the kitchen and she seemed surprised I had just sat a plate down in front of her as I also sat down at the small table.  
"I...I know...I would just feel bad if I just sat here and ate in your face...plus, habits die hard. I don't get many guests but I try to be a good host when I do."  
She didn't question it any more than that as she slowly ate the burger and sweet potato fries.  
It would seem we worked up a game plan. As soon as she was completely better she'd take me to the temple and there she'd help me control my powers while keeping me safe.  
For now, I couldn't attend school anymore...or work but she assured me I didn't just have to up and disappear completely.  
I would call my school and tell them I was taking a break and I didn't really have to explain why if I didn't want to, which meant I wouldn't have to make up some lie that could get me caught up later.  
Then there was Mr.Daniel...I had to tell him I was sick...like life-threatening sick. I...hated I had to lie to him but I couldn't tell him the truth because the truth could put him in danger.  
It was also a good thing I didn't go in public much anyway because I'd have to keep hidden.  
The only issue now was my parents and my apartment.  
I couldn't end my lease without my parents or the people that are after me knowing and I couldn't just cut ties with my parents either...I didn't know how much they knew and I didn't know what they were keeping from me.  
~And...they would worry...~  
I frowned.  
I'd have to lie to them also...If I told them I was having trouble in school they'd pay for my apartment but if they somehow found out that I wasn't attending school...they'd catch me in my lie...  
"...if you keep frowning like that your face is going to stick that way, Camellia relax." Garnet interrupted my thoughts.  
I shifted poking at my fries.  
"I...I can't. I've always been a deep thinker...I try to plan ahead..."  
She shook her head.  
"Camellia, listen, believe me when I say you can't always plan ahead...I should know." I groaned. "The lies you'll have to tell is only to buy us time, they're not too last forever. Plus if you're worried, you shouldn't be...your parents are lying to you right now."  
She does make a good point.  
"If they know the people that are after me...why can't I just confront them about it?"  
She paused.  
"...I've seen that path too..." She hesitated. "...It...shows me they end up...killed."  
I paled and slowly let go of my folk...I wasn't hungry anymore.  
I looked up at her...  
"No, Garnet...thank you...for telling me."  
Her look of regret slowly crept away.  
"...Okay...I'll tell them I'm having trouble in school and they will pay for my apartment...I'll ride on that as long as I can." I thought for a moment. "They tend to do surprise visits but that will be easier to deal with than anything else..." I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."  
"...If we missed anything, we'll deal with it as it comes." She tried to reassure me.  
I gave a nod.  
"Okay, with that settled, pack only what you think you'll need and we'll go."   
"W-Wait...you're better?" I tilted my head.  
"I've been feeling fine since this morning."  
I picked up my plate.  
"What? Why didn't you say anything?"  
She shook her head.  
"Oooooh...you wanted me to be prepared..." I said facepalming. She wanted me to decide I would go to the temple with her, well at least have a say.   
She didn't want to just throw me over her shoulder and drag me there if she could help it.  
By not saying anything she gave me time to process everything and be okay with it.  
"Thanks, Garnet...you're really smart and strong." I finished with a laugh.  
She looked surprised by my compliment but before I could ponder the look, her shades appeared back on her face.  
"Thank you." She voiced with a small smile.  
\------  
I gulped as I peeped out my room window. It was dark outside.  
I nervously rubbed my arm looking over at Garnet.  
"Um...you had said earlier if I left they would find me in minutes,"   
I grabbed my bag that held everything I thought I'd need.  
"How are we going to get to the temple? The beach is not exactly around the corner..."  
She stood up from my bed to follow me out the room.  
"They know you live somewhere around here but that's as close as they can get without drawing suspicion from others. Once we leave the complex they will try following in minutes."  
I throw my bag over my shoulder fiddling with my fingers.  
"I'm going to get us to the nearest warp pad I can locate."  
"Warp Pad?"  
"It is exactly what it sounds like but seeing it for yourself would be easier than explaining it."  
I nodded.  
"I'm faster than them so them chasing us is pointless but they'll try."  She looked at me seriously. "Just keep your head down and stay close to me until we get out of the complex, the last thing we want is for you to get hurt."  
I poked my fingers together...I just had to ask.  
"But...why do we have to wait until we get out of the complex?" She frowned, knowing what I was going to say no doubt. "Can't you just..." I trailed off.  
"No...they've been watching this complex for days. This place is no doubt surrounded in some way. There's too much open space and air between here and the entrance. While they can't just openly shoot at us there are snipers I'm sure that would try to take me out...if it was just me, that's fine but I do not want you to get hurt. Sneaking out will draw far less attention than me jumping us out...not to mention the further we can get away from your apartment without being noticed. The longer this place will stay hidden."   
I blushed.  
She knew more about this kind of stuff than me, I should have just kept my mouth shut.  
"Once out of the complex there are more trees that will block their view forcing them to try and give chase until we can slip into the woods...make sure you have what you need because the likelihood of us coming back is slim."  
"...So...they'll just keep watching this place?"  
She paused.  
"...for a bit...then they will leave a few behind to keep an eye out in case you return."   
I sighed trying to calm down.  
"Keeping the actual apartment hidden as much as we can when we leave will keep anyone that comes to your apartment safe as well...because they won't know that those people are coming to see you."  
Well, that  _was_  a good reason to not go jumping off the balcony to escape.  
...  
I looked around my apartment with a frown.  
I lived here for so long...and now I had to leave it...  
I had already dumped all the food that was left, cleaned the apartment, and unplugged everything but the fridge, washer, and dryer.  
~I have to take the spare key...~ I thought.  
Garnet was waiting for me quietly.  
"...okay...I...I'm ready..." I whispered and pulled the hood up on my hoodie.  
I watched as she shrunk a bit...she was closer to my height but still towered me...  
"It'll draw less attention." She explained and gestured to the door.  
Looking at my apartment one last time I followed her out.  
  
As we walked down the steps I held her arm tightly, shaking.  
I was afraid of the dark and there were people after me. I was beyond terrified.  
"Breathe..." She murmured as we walked out of the apartment building.  
It wasn't too late in the night that it would be strange that we were leaving out and to give us more cover it was a Friday night. So it wasn't odd that people were still out.  
Every step we took it felt like a weight was tied to my ankle and I actually had to watch myself step so that I wouldn't rush.  
I glanced up at Garnet, she looked calm, relaxed even.  
It was hard to read her with her shades on.  
Not that I was good at it anyway.  
I started to feel lightheaded.  
 _~Uh...I feel like I'm going to throw up...~  
~*C-Camellia?*~  
My eyes widened and I almost stopped walking but Garnet nudged me.  
~G-Garnet?! W-What?! How?!~  
~*Calm down...it's your ability, it's okay.*~    
I can hear her in my head!_  
I buried my face in her arm.  
 _I don't like this.  
~*It's okay. We'll use this to our advantage.*~  
~You...you could hear me?~  
~*Yes, now take a deep breath and only focus on my voice.*~  
I began to take deep breath and slowly pulled away...she grabbed my hand.  
~T-The...tingling...~  
~*Focus on that instead if you have to.*~  
I gulped and clung to her hand tight.  
~*I can feel your fear...we're almost there...*~  
..._  
I wasn't at all looking where we were going so when she suddenly picked me up I yelped.  
"QUICK! Over here!"  
Was the only thing I heard as Garnet took off.  
I was too afraid to look.  
~G-Garnet! Are we out? D-Did we make it??~  
She said something in my mind that I didn't understand.  
A few minutes later she set me down.  
Everything was happening so fast.  
My blood ran cold as I heard shooting really close by.  
Before I could process what was happening she turned us around shielding me.  
I looking up at her petrified hyperventilating.  
That's when a blinding light surrounded us.  
I was still hyperventilating when the light disappeared and it only got worst as she doubled over.  
I couldn't speak even If I wanted to.  
I could only...  
 _~Garnet!? I...are you okay?!~  
She took a moment.  
~*...I'm fine.*~  
~I...oh my goodness...what do I do? what do I do!?~_  
My mind went into a panic as my thoughts began to race all over the place.  
"Garnet?!!"  
I flinched and whipped my head around.  
There were three people...and only one of them I knew.  
"Camellia?!!" Steven shouted surprised.  
"S-S-Steven!" I managed to cry out.  
I was sure I was a sight for sore eyes.  
My nose was bleeding  
I was crying.  
And I looked a complete mess.  
When I saw the weapons and all the questions being thrown at me, my anxiety raised more.  
I flinched and the anxiety was gone...  
I looked back at Garnet, then down at our hands.  
She was grasping my hands...  
   
"Amethyst. Pearl. Put your weapons away." She said sternly. "Camellia...your safe now, calm down." She said as we slowly stood up.  
...I was already calm though despite the tears that were still streaming down my face.  
"...Okay, I'm confused what going on here?" Steven voiced.  
It was then that I noticed he was in his pjs...  
I was going to throw up...  
"Go straight forward and take a right..." Garnet quickly voiced.  
I slapped my hands over my mouth and quickly took her directions to the restroom.  
\-----  
My head was laying on Steven's toilet.  
Gross, but I didn't care at the moment.  
I don't how long I was in here.  
*knock* knock*  
"...Camellia, you okay in there?" Steven shouted through the door.  
~...No...~ I thought.  
"Y-Yeah...I'm fine!" I called back.  
The bathroom door opened anyway and Garnet and Steven walked in...  
~*There's no point in lying...*~  
Garnet said in my mind.  
Pearl and Amethyst were peeking into the bathroom from the door.  
"Don't lie." She said simply out loud.  
I opened my eyes and saw a worried Steven.  
He hesitated for a moment before grabbing a new roll of tissue from within a hidden basket, the empty one was still in my hand...  
I teared up.  
My friends were a 10-year-old and an alien...  
I was busy resting on their toilet and bleeding every where.  
I was 22 years old and a 10-year-old was coming to help me clean myself up.  
"Camellia...don't cry..." Steven started dabbing at my nose awkwardly, it was still bleeding.  
~...I don't want him to see me like this...~ I thought knowing I was still connected to Garnet somehow.    
  
"Steven...I'll get her cleaned up...how about you make her some hot tea?" Garnet said resting her hand on his head.  
He looked up at her and nodded.  
...  
I peeled myself slowly off of Steven's toilet looking up at Garnet in shame, tears still rolling off my nose.  
"...Pearl...Amethyst...give us a moment and we'll come do proper introductions."  
Both of them nodded and Amethyst pulled the door closed.  
"Lean forward and pinch your nose..." She instructed quietly after I wiped the blood from my nose.  
I was surprised when she reached and pulled all my hair back into a ponytail...  
I dumped the tissues as she handed me a warm wash cloth.  
After about 15 minutes our link ended with a snap that I actually felt, my nose stopped bleeding and I was all cleaned up.  
"...Thank you, Garnet..." She placed her hand on my head reassuring me.  
When I looked up at her she pulled her shades off and-  
I flinched.  
Pain...why did I feel pain?  
I started checking myself out.  
"What is it?" She voiced.  
"I...I feel...pain...but..."   
I didn't have one scratch on me.  
I flinched again and looked at Garnet...  
I can't possibly be...  
"Garnet? Are you in pain?" I asked.  
Who was I kidding?  
Anything was possible now.    
She was looking at me with wide eyes.  
"...Empathy..." She whispered.  
"What?" I was confused.  
"...I guess it's no point in hiding it now." She voiced in a monotone. "...yes...you can sense my pain." She said calmly.  
But...how did she get hurt??  
"I don't know." She answered my unasked question. "...but I'll be okay." She reasoned as she opened the bathroom door.  
That was one way to change the subject.  
\---------  
To say I was embarrassed was not a strong enough word. I sat on their couch looking at the two other gems in the room.  
They both seemed curious of me but both showed it in a different way.  
"...um...hi..." I glanced at Garnet and continued at her nod. "I'm...Camellia Denver..." I mumbled fiddling.  
"Breathe..." Garnet suddenly said.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Well...as you've heard so far, I'm Pearl and this is Amethyst." Pearl started  
Pearl was really petite but had a decent height on her. She had short orange hair, blue eyes and was really pale.  
Her gem was on her forehead.  
The other gem, Amethyst was short but had a stout build. Her hair was long, almost touching the ground, and it was a light lavender. As for her eyes, they were black...no, dark indigo? Interesting. She was purple, lilac. Now her gem was just peeping out of her shirt, on her chest.  
"Um...Steven actually told me a lot about you guys." I said.  
At the mention of his name Steven finally walked over with a mug of tea.  
"Careful, it's really hot still." She warned with a smile.  
"T-Thank you, Steven." I carefully took the cup.  
"...As I'm sure Steven and Camellia are tired, I'll bring you guys up to speed in the temple." Garnet rushed out.  
~Oh thank goodness.~ I thought.  
I didn't know how much longer I could stay awake, to be honest.  
"I will make one thing clear, Camellia will be staying with us for awhile." She said.  
Steven beamed.  
"What?! Really?! Yay!!"  
I almost spilled the tea when he hugged me.  
"but...Garnet! It's not safe for a human-"   
Garnet cut Pearl off.  
"First, she's not...like other humans, we'll talk about that in the temple. Second, the only safe place for her to be right now is here."  
"What do you mean?" Amethyst voiced.  
Garnet glanced at me.  
"Her life is in danger."  
Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst all looked at me.  
I was sitting on the couch, falling asleep.  
My eyes widened as I sat up.  
"...Steven, it's time for bed. Camellia, you might as well lay back down," Garnet started as she picked Steven up and sat him near the stairs.  
"Aww...okay," Steven said with a sigh and walked up the stairs.  
"...b-but...I-" I started.  
"No buts...you're okay...you're perfectly safe here." She said crossing her arms.  
I frowned unsurely...  
"...Camellia..."  
I shifted then looked back up at her...  
"...You're safe." Her confident words settled me.  
...I couldn't ask her for anything more.  
"...we'll stay until you fall asleep." She finished.  
I gave a small smile as I laid down.  
It took literally moments for me to drift to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

"....Camellia..." My name was called.  
 I shifted not ready to get up.  
"...Psst...Camellia...it's time to get up." I was barely able to open my eyes as Steven poked my cheek gently.  
  
"Steven?...wait...when did you come over to my apartment?" I said pulling myself up tiredly.  
I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"I'm not in your apartment silly," He laughed.   
I blinked still rubbing one eye.  
"Pearl made Breakfast. We didn't want you to be left out."  
  
~Pearl?~  
I dropped my hand as I looked around the room...  
I tensed up.  
There was a crash...  
My eyes widened as I looked at the now broken lamp laying on the floor next to the couch.  
"I...I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to." I rushed out as the scene around me came together.  
  
I was at Steven's house...which was also the temple.  
Garnet had brought me here last night.  
  
"Camellia, it's okay...I tried to avoid that by letting you sleep in..." I heard Garnet voice.  
  
I felt bad...  
"I...I'll clean it up!" I declared.  
I hadn't even been here for 24 hours yet and I already broke something.  
I hurriedly stood up and crouched by the broken lamp.  
  
Garnet shouted,"Camellia, wait!"   
I jumped and pulled my hand back hissing.  
I heard her sigh.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Steven said worriedly.  
I bit my tongue as I looked down at my hand...I'd cut myself on the light bulb glass...  
  
"...I guess I shouldn't be surprised I'm a walking disaster..." I mumbled.  
I wasn't usually clumsy like this.  
I kind of felt like I was getting off on the wrong foot here.   
  
"Nah, don't sweat it," I looked up at Amethyst who was grinning at me from the kitchen. "I break stuff all time." She said proudly.  
  
"Yeah and I always have to clean it up all the time," Pearl replied.  
She glared at Amethyst as the shorter gem stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'll go get the first aid kit." Steven declared scurrying away.  
Pearl was still cooking from what I could see from my place by the couch and Amethyst was...eating...really fast.  
~Didn't Garnet say they didn't need to eat?~ I thought.  
  
I watched Garnet walk over to me.  
She grabbed my wounded hand observing it.  
"...It's pretty deep..." She paused. "Camellia, don't grab broken glass with your bare hands."  
  
I frowned. "I...I just wanted to help."   
  
"I know...here's how you can help," She started.  
I looked back up at her.  
"We're going to get you bandaged up, then you're going to sit at the table and have some breakfast, and then we will decide where to go from there. Take one step at a time and relax."  
I took a deep breath and nodded.  
The tingle always helped...  
"If it helps, think of it as the start of your training."  
  
"Training?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, we're going to help you get those powers under control."  
She ruffled my hair.  
  
~...I know she is probably thousands of years older than me but I wish she'd not ruffle my hair like that...~ I thought, feeling awkward.  
  
  
I sat silently eating the pancakes Pearl made. I felt awkward as usual. Their group wasn't big but it was obvious that they flowed naturally together. How long had they known each other?  
I felt like an outsider, a feeling I almost always felt when around groups of people.  
  
It hadn't even been a whole hour yet and I already felt drained.  
~Ugh...I hate being an introvert...~ I thought. ~...maybe I should think of something to say?~  
I glanced at Garnet. Out of everyone in their group, she was the quietest but she didn't seem to have an issue contributing to the conversation when she wanted to.  
~...but what should I say?~ I frowned as I started to fret over it.  
I looked down at my bandaged hand...Pearl had done quick and good work at cleaning it and bandaging it up and I didn't even say thank you.  
I frowned deeper, that was probably one of the reasons I felt even more awkward than usual now.  
  
"Steven, why do you even watch that show?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Aw, come on, Crying Breakfast Friends is a good show and it teaches its audience a valuable lesson." He replied.  
  
"What? To cry about everything?" Amethyst teased.  
  
"Nooo it-" He sighed. "Camellia watched it with me once and  _she_  loved it." Steven defended. "Right, Camellia?" He asked.  
  
I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut.  
"Um, Pearl! You make really delicious pancakes!!" I panicked.  
  
A silence filled the room.  
Slowly I opened my eyes and saw them all staring at me...  
"er...." I blushed.  
~I should have just stayed quiet...~  
  
"...The pancakes  _were_  pretty good..." Garnet said in a monotone.  
  
"Mine had something sweet inside of them," Steven said in delight. "Did you do anything different?"  
Amethyst grabbed a few more flap-a-jacks drenching them in syrup.  
  
"Oh...Thank you, Camellia," Pearl acknowledges with a smile. "I actually put blueberries in them this time."  
My eyes were wide.  
~That...was...different...~ I needed to calm down. ~But...how?~  
  
  
  
"Um...is this a good idea?" I stood near the doorway of the house after breakfast, hesitate to walk out.  
~Aren't I suppose to be in hiding?~  
  
"Don't worry, few people know about this side of the beach." Garnet had paused at the steps and look back at me. "No one will come."  
I rubbed my arm and followed, pausing on the last step.  
  
I pulled off my shoes and stuffed my socks into them before rushing after her.  
"So...what are we doing?" I asked again.  
  
She said nothing.  
She took a seat on the sand and glanced up at me.  
  
I glanced around uncomfortable, "Um..."  
  
"...So far we've experienced you being able to move objects, interpret others emotions and communicate through your mind," She patted the space in front of her. "Do you know what these things are called?"  
  
I took a seat.  
"Um...I'm like a...Psychic?" I shrugged.  
  
"...No...you are exhibiting signs of PK and Telepathy." She explained.  
  
I blinked.  
"So...stuff like that is real?" I asked.  
  
"You've seen yourself do it so yes...I've never thought it possible for a human to have something like this..."  
  
Realizing my question was stupid I rubbed my arm again glancing away.  
"So...where you guys come from...people...uh I mean gems can do these things?"  
"It's not unheard of, though...it's also not very common."  
  
  
"Okay...well what's the difference between Psychic and what you called it?" I asked.  
   
"Humans interpret Psychic as the ability to sense or communicate with the paranormal. Things like ghosts, spirits, and demons or the ability to see into the future or 'read' someone's future."  
   
I fiddled with my fingers.  
"Is...things like that real?" The idea of it made me nervous.  
   
"Besides for my ability to see the future, I can't say for sure if it is or not, I've not experienced it," She paused. " Though I've also not experienced or even expected a human to have Telepathy just a few months ago." She seemed to ponder it."I guess anything is possible."  
   
We sat quietly for a moment.  
"...How am I going to learn to...c-control it? I don't want to keep breaking things, I could hurt someone."  
   
   
"You'll learn to control it by using it." She explained.  
   
I paled.  
"W-wait! You didn't say anything about using it." I frowned. "C-can't you just teach me how to like...make it go away?"  
   
She shook her head.  
"Camellia, this is a part of you. You can't just make it go away," She paused. "Nor can anyone else."  
   
   
The sand suddenly became interesting as I looked down at it.  
_~I knew I wasn't normal in terms of interacting with others...but this is...different...~_  
   
   
"...You have nothing to worry about. I'll help teach you to control it so that you won't hurt anyone or yourself."  
She tried to reassure me but with her not being human I realized she wouldn't understand.  
_~Garnet is doing so much for me...I don't think I'd want her to understand_...~  
   
   
I mustered up a smile as best I could as I looked back up at her.  
"O-okay...I guess you're right."  
_~I don't want to seem ungrateful...~_  
   
\--------  
   
I scratched my foot.  
   
"Camellia, the point is to clear your head." She started. " You can't do that if you have your eyes open."  
   
I glowered.  
"My eyes aren't open."  
   
   
"Yes, but you were  _going_  to open them." She voiced back.  
   
   
_~Ugh!...her and your stupid future vision...~_  I grumbled in my head.  
   
   
She sighed.  
"I heard that."  
I fell back onto the beach.  
   
"Ugh!"  
I was frustrated.  
   
"Though you triggered the power we were looking for, you did it through emotion." She started to lecture. "Using your powers through emotions is dangerous and it will do for a very poor base." She finished in a monotone.  
   
   
I sat up and tried to calm down.  
"I didn't do it on purpose...." I whispered.  
   
"..."  
She was silent.  
   
   
I didn't like when Garnet gave me silent treatment after I did something wrong and this was the fifth time she did it today and this was only my third day training.  
Garnet was a very strict teacher, even more, strict than Pearl.  
Steven had told me Pearl was more strict and I could see it...but what Pearl helped me with was more hands on I guess. That made it easier.  
Garnet's help was purely mental, and hard,...and confusing.  
I like to think things out a lot so I was sure my Telepathy training would have been easier with her...but I guess it's not the same thing.  
   
Pk training with Pearl I could at least see what I was doing. If there was a pencil or a book she wanted me to try moving I could look at it.  
I couldn't look at my mind.  
   
"G-Garnet...I'm trying..." I started again trying to get her to talk to me.  
   
"..."  
Still, she said nothing.  
I bit my tongue as my eyes started to burn. In just three days of training, I had learned to be careful what I thought when we were connected mentally.  
_~...I'm hungry...~_  
   
   
"...Go on and get some food then...we'll take a break." She voiced.  
   
   
I couldn't get up any faster.  
I tried hard not to rush as I walked back to the house. Once I got to the steps I felt the connection snap. It was then I felt myself take a breath I didn't know I was holding and tears slipped down my face.  
I didn't dare try to wipe them away until I got into the empty house.  
I knew Steven was in town because he had lost one of his action figures and I knew Amethyst was in her room looking for some ax that Pearl had yelled at her about.  
It was just luck that Pearl wasn't in the house, so far I had learned that that was always a 50% 50% chance when Steven wasn't home.  
I had indirectly lied to Garnet, I wasn't hungry but I knew by now that if I didn't grab something there was a chance she would know because of her future vision.  
I quickly grabbed a banana and a yogurt.  
I sat them on the counter and went to the bathroom.  
As soon as I closed the door I slipped to the floor and allowed myself to cry more.  
_~...I can't do this...it's so overwhelming and the headaches are getting worst...~_  
I wiped the tears from my nose and my hand came away with a pink liquid. My tears had mixed with the blood from my nose.  
I allowed my mind to wonder.  
_~What am I? Why am I like this?...Garnet says I'm human but...~_  
_~...Those government people must know something...but how do I find out what...and how did they find me?~_  
_~How could they have possibly known I had this ability and why is it just coming up now?~_  
I pondered further.  
_~...do my parents know?~_  
I stood up, flushed the toilet and quickly washed my face and my hands.  
If I was lucky no one would be around still but just in case they have I flushed the toilet.  
   
I walked back to my lunch and ate slowly. Halfway through my meal I started to hear something weird outside.  
I ignored it at first but it just continued and it was getting louder.  
I frowned as I slowly stepped out the house looking down the beach.  
   
"W-what?" I questioned.  
   
Down the beach, I could see huge piles of, I think toys being pushed up the beach as the piles continued to get bigger and bigger.  
"W-what is happening?"  
   
   
"Camellia!"  
My eyes found Garnet and the others without Steven.  
   
   
I called back, "What going on?!"  
   
   
"We're going to go find out!" Pearl yelled up to me.  
   
   
"Stay in the house and don't come out for anything!" Garnet instructed.  
I frowned as they took off.  
   
I understood why she wanted me to stay inside but she still made me feel like a child, and I didn't like it.  
"Camellia, she just wants you to stay safe while they are away."  
I tried to reason with myself.  
I went inside and waited.  
   
"So it could replicate anything?"  
Steven nodded at me.  
   
   
"Garnet destroyed it, though."  
   
My eyes widened. "B-but why?"  
   
Amethyst answered, "It was the quickest way to clean up all the mess."  
   
   
"And because of that, I'm not letting you borrow anything ever again Amethyst."  
It was clear Pearl was angry about the item being destroyed but I guess I wouldn't want to clean up that mess either if five cars were thrown at me.  
I glanced over at Garnet who had stayed quiet up until now...  
   
"Oh yeah! Camellia I finally got all the messages you sent me."  
I smiled at the little boy.  
   
"Yeah, sorry I was really freaking out." I scratched my arm in embarrassment. "Garnet had told me your cat chewed up your charger?"  
I had been here for three days and I had yet to see his kitty. I glanced around.  
   
   
"Oh, it's okay I just wanted to tell you, actually I'm 13...oh and Lion's a lion."  
I stared at the little boy.  
After everything that has happened so far I took what he said and held it in my mind.  
I had to process what he said two more times in my head to believe it.  
   
   
"Camellia-" Garnet started but it was too late.  
   
I got up and ran out the house when the lights started shaking and flickering.  
I didn't stop until I got to the beach.  
~H-he has a lion as a pet?!~ I thought in fear. ~Why...are they letting him keep a lion as a pet?!~  
~For the past three days I've been in danger of being eaten by a lion?!~  
I felt a snap in my mind and I fell to my knees in pain at the sudden shouting of many different voices in my head.  
_~**Tomorrow I have to remember to get Kiki to dump the rest of the trout it's gone bad.**~_  
   
_~**Oops...I didn't mean to scare her.**~_  
   
_~**I wonder if I should write another song...just for old time sake...maybe I can write one about Steven.**~_  
   
_~**Ugh! Lars forgot to take the trash out again!**~_  
   
_~Whoa! I wish I could move that fast...Nah then Pearl will expect me to find her things faster...I wonder if there are any chaps left?**~_  
   
_~**I gotta find the next big thing to post on my blog tomorrow or I'll lose more followers.**~_  
_~**I have to go to-**~~_  
   
"Camellia."  
I knew it was Garnet when she placed her hand on my back.  
I was on my knees with my face pressed into the sand holding my ears.  
   
   
"G-Garnet...there's too...many voices...it hurts!" I cried. "They won't stop..."  
   
   
"Only my voice matters. Focus on mine." She instructed coming closer.  
I shook my head back and forth begging for the voices to stop. It was like I was draining in a sea of sound.  
"Camellia, you only need to focus on mine, no one else's. You can do this. Drown them out."  
   
   
"I can't!" I yelled at her. " And I'll never be able to!! I'm just some weak human, a freak!"  
She didn't say anymore.  
I didn't expect her to.  
Everything I said was true.  
~I can never be as strong as her.~  
When a sudden humming was adding to the voices I cringed expecting more pain...but instead it was ...drowning the voices out.  
Slowly the other voices and sounds faded away as if someone turned down the volume on a radio.  
The humming continued.  
It got louder until it was all I could hear.  
And I heard it outside my mind too.  
   
   
Slowly I let my ears go to listen.  
I felt Garnet's hand glide up my back.  
~S-She didn't leave...~ I thought.  
   
   
~*I wouldn't leave you like this.*~  
I slowly sat up and looked over at her in shock.  
I flinched as she grabbed my arm gently.  
"...I told you, you could do it." She said with a small smile.  
I gulped.  
"...Now...how about you tell me why you've been crying all day."  
   
   
I looked at her in horror.  
"Y-You knew?" I mumbled.  
   
"Hmm...so you didn't know that you've been pushing your emotions onto me...Empathy works both ways you know."  
   
I blushed.  
She had known my ever emotion all day and it was all my own fault. She hadn't even needed to use her future vision on me.  
   
   
"Tell why you've been upset."  
I looked back down at the sand.  
   
   
"I...I know this will sound stupid but every time I did something incorrectly you'd stop speaking to me. I'm new to this Garnet...I...I don't know what I'm doing...and I'm trying to understand and-and I try to relax when you tell me to focus...but...I just can't. When you stop commutating to me it makes me nervous...and it makes me feel like I'm doing everything wrong."  
   
   
"...I didn't mean to make you cry...and I know you are new to this. Every time I stopped speaking to you it wasn't because you were doing something wrong."  
I looked back up at her.  
"It was because we were holding a conversation with each other."  
I was confused.  
"Sapphire and Ruby."  
   
"Sapphire is using what she remembers of her own training to help train you. Ruby has helpful advice to give Sapphire. I might be training Steven but Steven doesn't have Telepathy...I'm the closest thing you got to a teacher right now for this. And I  _can_  help you."  
I was at a loss for words...  
"Come on so we can get you cleaned up, your ears are bleeding this time."  
   
"Isn't it dangerous to use my powers then if I keep bleeding?"  
She shook her head.  
   
"As you get stronger it will hurt less...so you'll bleed less."  
   
I scratched my arm awkwardly looking around.  
"So...does Steven actually have a pet lion?"  
  
She chuckled.  
"It is _not_ funny. I'm serious." I said afraid.  
  
  
She shook her head.  
"Yeah, he does but before you lose it again," She gestured behind me.  
I tensed and ran behind her as she grabbed my hand.  
I stared at the big lion prowling up the beach,  
   
"Why...why is he pink?"  
  
  
  
"We aren't sure but...he seems to really care for Steven...we wouldn't allow him around otherwise...He won't hurt you."  
As if the creature knew he was being talked about he walked up to us.  
I hid behind Garnet as she petted him.  
\------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Camellia! Come swim with me!" Steven called.  
I stayed under the beach umbrella frowning.  
   
_~I'm supposed to be hiding and they want me to -?~_ I thought nervously.  
I know Garnet has her future vision but...I still felt weird only relying on that to tell if someone was coming for me.  
   
My training was going great...okay I'm lying I don't know how it was going. I break things often, much to Pearl's  horror and Amethyst's amusement.  
And find myself in embarrassing situations more then I'd like to admit.  
   
One time I connected with Pearl and now she knows about my secret love for erotic romance books and my habit of making checklists for everything, including if I defecated today or if my period was coming up.  
My face turned red...we had both agreed to pretend that never happened.  
   
Also if I wasn't careful I'd blow my whole savings on buying lamps and replacing kitchenware.  
   
"You said you wanted to live as normally as you could despite needing to be protected and hidden but you are just sitting here instead of going in the water?"  
   
I peeked my head out from under the umbrella just to squint my eyes at the sun beaming on my face until she came into view.  
   
"...hey Amethyst...I just...get nervous...you know?"  
She plopped under the umbrella with me.  
   
"Oh believe me I _know_." She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "You gotta live a little. I know ya new here but it won't hurt ya to have a little fun."  
   
I pulled my legs to my chest hiding them from the burning sun.  
   
"So...what's the occasion again?" I asked as I watched Garnet put down a grill in the sand.  
   
"Well, you remember the giant puffer fish that showed up the other day?"  
   
I nodded, "The one that you guys said knock Garnet into a building?"  
   
"Yup, that same one. Well, the building that it knocked her into was wrecked some and the owner there wasn't too happy about it."  
   
   
I did a double take.  
"So wait...Garnet was thrown into a building and instead of asking if she was okay the owner got mad?" I was baffled.    
   
"Well, she wasn't hurt or anything." She explained.  
   
I frowned.  
"I know but that's not the point...did she at least apology? " I mumbled.  
   
"Nope...either way he banned us from his shop and Steven's upset about it for some reason," She shrugged. "The food there isn't even that good."  
   
I thought about my reply for a moment.  
Steven was half human so he understood the issue it brought up...even if the others didn't.  
   
"...well...I think he's upset because...he wants you guys to be treated fairly...it was, after all, an accident...it may not seem like a big deal to you guys because _'it's just 'bad' food'_ Right? Or _'It's just a building '_ Right?...but it's deeper than that...You guys may think like that because you don't experience things like humans do exactly...it's a little different for you guys..."  
   
The way Amethyst was looking at me made me blush.  
   
"You are one of those deep thinkers aren't you?" She teased. "Anyway, Steven invited them over to have us all get to know each other." She finished standing up.  
   
I frowned as she walked away.  
   
_~Maybe...I shouldn't be out here...~_  
I one: Was suppose to be hiding.  
two: Didn't want to end up hurting someone by mistake.  
and  
three: Didn't want to risk anyone else knowing I have these powers if I did mistakenly use them.  
...  
I peeked over at Steven who was still splashing in the water.  
...  
   
I grabbed my towel and stood up and I made it as far as the stairs.  
   
Garnet came out of the house and started down the stairs...and stood there.  
   
"Um...excuse me?"  
   
"...You might as well go back down the stairs...you are _not_ hiding in the house." She said in a monotone.  
   
"W-well...where else am I going to hide?" I poked my fingers together because I knew what she was going to say.  
   
"Nowhere...you're going to come and join us at the party."  
I frowned.  
"Don't worry Camellia," She placed her hands on my shoulders, turned me around and walked me back down the steps. "I have an idea."  
   
"W-what does that mean?" I asked in worry.  
\---------------------------  
I looked down at my simple shorts and black tee...I didn't have a  bathing suit. It didn't go into my bag when I left the apartment because I didn't need it.  
   
But I wish I had it now...  
   
_~They all look casual and I look like a hobo...~_  
I watched Steven welcome the Pizza family in silence until,  
   
"We are the Crystal Gems!" Garnet said loudly starting an introduction.  
   
My jaw dropped.  
   
"Garnet!"  
She magically changed her outfit into something more beach appropriate.  
   
"Amethyst!"  
She decided on a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank.  
   
"Pearl!"  
A simple blue dress.  
   
"uh...and Steven." He said nervously sweating. "...but you already knew my name..."  
   
_~What is this, a cartoon?~_ I thought in disbelief.  
I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not yet.  
   
Suddenly I felt Garnet's hand on my head.  
   
"This is our newest recruit, Camellia!"  
   
My embarrassment was decided for me...  
   
"W-wait, What?" I whispered up to her but she didn't look down at me... was this her idea?  
   
My face was beet red and I reluctantly waved at the Pizza family feeling out of place. Now, the only guy in the family present was glaring at me too.  
I shifted uncomfortably.  
Garnet's hand made it so I wouldn't get too anxious.  
_~Yup..this was her idea...~_  
Seeing as none of the others said anything this had to be her idea and she already told them.  
   
"Aw, you all are so talented." The elderly woman stated.  
Nanefua I think was her name.  
   
"So...you are a circus act." Kofi accused with a glare.  
   
"Circus act?"  
Pearl tilted her head.  
   
Before anyone could say anything else Steven rushed to speak.  
"Hey! Let's eat!"  
   
   
"This is so awkward..." I whispered.  
   
Amethyst was chowing down, but Garnet and Pearl hadn't touched their food.  
Garnet still had her hand on my head to keep me calm.  
   
   
_~They could at least pretend...~_ I thought.  
   
None of them seemed to care if the Pizza's found out they were Aliens.  
   
The casual small talk was going around the table when Nanefua noticed the two gems not eating.  
   
"We don't need to eat," Garnet answered.  
   
All I could do was stare at the half-eaten hot dog on my plate.  
   
"...I'm not hungry anymore..." I mumbled.  
   
   
"Oh, you youngsters and your diets." Nanefua laughed.  
   
"...I am much older than you..." Garnet rushed out.  
She sounded a little offended.  
   
Unable to help it I nudged her slightly in the arm.  
   
"U-Um..t-they...just don't feel like eating right now." I tried to cover.  
   
I felt Garnet look down at me.  
   
   
After more awkward talk I gave up trying to cover that they were not from this planet.  
Not only was there no point but the Pizza family didn't seem to catch on or believe the...extra information the others would give them.  
   
_~Someone is going to get hurt...probably me_..~ I thought as the volleyball whizzed past my face.  
Steven retrieved it.  
   
"Are you sure you don't want to play Camellia?" He checked again.  
   
   
"Not only do I not know how to play...but I'm not really good at sports..." I explained.  
   
Eventually, they all, except Steven, Nanefua and myself, started arguing.  
   
It was funny watching them play but it was what lead them to start fighting because they all started cheating.  
I shook my head and stood up.  
   
"Aw, Camellia where you going?"  
   
I smiled back at the little boy.  
   
"Don't worry, I'm just grabbing some pop."  
   
I sighed as there arguing got a little muffled because of the slight distance I went to get to the cooler.  
Crouching down I froze as I suddenly felt wild anger...  
~I'm...angry?...wait...no...~  
Looking back at the others I flinched...it wasn't coming from them.  
   
As soon as I turned back the wind picked up fast whipping my hair around.  
The wild anger got stronger.  
   
"G-Garnet..." I tried to call out but fear filled me as I looked at the angry monster now staring at me and as it approached wind was coming out of its mouth.  
"G-Garnet!" I tried again trembling. She didn't hear me but someone else did.  
   
"Camellia!"  
Steven grabbed my hand and tugged me along making me snap out of it.  
"Nanefua! Run!!" Steven shouted pulling me along. "GGGARRNNETT!!" Steven yelled as we all ran by her and the others.  
   
"Steven! Camellia!" Garnet called after us before her voice was drowned out by all the wind.  
   
And that's when I did the worst thing I could have in this situation.  
   
I tripped.


	9. Chapter 9

I quickly flipped over in the sand kicking at it as I tried to get away.  
"Camellia!" I heard Steven's voice but I was too afraid to look.  
   
"G-Get away!" I shouted at the monster.  
My nerves were rising fast as it continued to advance on me.  
My hair was flying every which way and the creatures own wind was starting to blow me across the sand.  
   
I spotted the others trying to grab the monster's attention away from me fail when the large piece of rubble slammed into its side with the movements of my frantic hands.  
   
The wind stops for a moment the monster seemingly stunned at my sudden attack.  
I was breathing hard when I looked at my shaking hands.  
   
The blood was already running down my nose.  
   
"Camellia!" I heard.  
   
It was Pearl.  
   
Looking up quick my eyes widened at the glaring monster again.  
It looked angrier than before...  
   
"Dude, get out of there!"  
Amethyst called from behind a pile of rubble.  
   
It was too late.  
   
"Aah!!" I screamed as I sailed through the air.  
   
I didn't know how far up in the air I was but I was certain the fall would kill me.  
   
"Aah!! Help-" That was all that made it out as I hit the water.  
   
I hadn't landed on the beach but I was suddenly surrounded by water and it dawned on me I wasted all my air screaming and I was sinking, I couldn't swim in water this deep.  
To make matters worse I was having an attack.  
  
I was frantic  
I didn't know which way was up  
All I could do was flail wildly around.  
No power could help me in the ocean  
I continued to sink.  
I was drowning.  
My flailing stopped as I began to feel lightheaded.  
Sleepy even.  
  
~S-so...this is...how I'm going to die....~  
   
Black spots we appearing before my eyes.  
Things were getting darker.  
And darker.  
   
~*Camellia...Camellia!*~  
   
~...Who's voice...~  
   
~*Camellia, hold on a little longer, I'm coming!*~  
   
Everything was fading...  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I gasped as I sat up.  
I looked around frantically but I still hadn't managed to spot her coming.  
   
"Breathe...Breathe...take deep breaths..."  
   
I started to cough.  
My throat felt raw and it hurt a little but I took deep shaky breaths as she rubbed my back.  
   
I had almost drowned...  
   
How was I in the house?  
   
"We revived you several hours ago..." Garnet answered my unasked question.  
   
My lips trembled.  
   
"Don't cry..." She pulled me into a hug as I started sobbing through my teeth trying to hold it in.  
   
I watched Pearl sit on the couch near my feet.  
She placed a hand to her mouth and the other on my leg.  
   
Out of my peripheral, I could just make out Steven and Amethyst looking over the loft.  
   
It was night.  
\-------------  
  
"Uh...sorry Pearl..."   
She looked uncomfortable as I held my hand on her gem.  
It felt...smooth and cool and...  
"...control..."  
I felt a small pull of confidence as it felt like pins of ice was being literally sent through my blood. It shot up my arm.  
  
"Camellia,  _feel_ like. An emotion," Garnet emphasizes again.  
I paused.  
  
"It  _feels_  like control and...I...I don't know like I can do  _this_...somehow..."  
I was still slightly unsure but the longer I held my hand against Pearl's gem the stronger the feeling became.  
   
"I guess...my hand f-feels numb and it makes me feel confident."  
I looked up at Garnet was a small smile.  
  
I looked at her visor covered face longer than I usually would and I noticed that I did.  
 _~Did I just call it a visor?~_ I thought.  
Pearl jumped.  
 _~*Camellia...what did you do?*~_ I heard Garnet's voice.  
  
"Yo, why can I hear Garnet in my head?" Amethyst said with wide eyes.  
  
I looked at Amethyst who had just been laying out in the sand picking in her nose when she sat up startled.  
  
 _~*I assume Pearl can hear me too...I assume we all can hear each other.*~_  Garnet thought again.  
 _~*...What!? This is awesome!*~_  Amethyst shouted through the link.  
I cringed then looked at the group surprised.  
  
 _~*...This is...different.*~_  
Pearl finally spoke up.  
 _~Okay, I can't even lie, this is kind of interesting.~_ I thought.  
   
"Wait...so is it because she's touching my gem...that we all have this...this link thing going?"  
Pearl still looked extremely uncomfortable.  
And it seemed to only be growing worst.  
"I must be hurting you Pearl. I'll stop."  
Bold crisp words. I was surprised.  
"N-no! Don't be silly. I'm not in pain." She reassured with a blush.  
I blinked.  
Clearly, that was odd...  
"Hmm...I have a theory," Garnet cut in to answer Pearl's question.  
"Though your energy is influencing it Pearl,"  
 _~*This link between us all is Camellia's doing with her Telepathy.*~_  
She finished through the link.  
  
"My...energy?...My gem energy?" Pearl looked worried.  
  
At that look, I dropped my hand.  
"Yes, when Camellia touch either of my gems two things happen: It puts her in a state of calm and she experiences tingles." Garnet continued with what she knew so far.  
Amethyst looked like she was listening but I could tell she was getting bored.  
"So...she...uses your energy too?" She voiced none caring.  
Garnet gave a nod, "And channels it right back, somehow...as a sensation...at least for me, I don't know how it is for you guys." She finished.  
They all looked at Pearl and me...  
By this point...the confidence I had felt was gone completely.          
  
"I...I...well...I don't feel control anymore if that's why you're both looking at me instead of just asking..." I mumbled. "...If anything...um my hand felt...numb this time...it definitely wasn't the same as touching your gems...Garnet." I murmured thinking.  
  
In my thoughts, they turned their focus to Pearl.    
"W-well I just felt a coldness...it was odd...it was almost like...I was getting more energy?"  
Garnet nodded. "I get shocked. It does me no harm but gives energy also...so it's not just me...  
"Amethyst, your turn, then there's something I want to show you Camellia."  
That immediately caught my full attention.  
I still get nervous when she said things like that.  
 ---------  
"I...I...I know you guys are gems but like...isn't this..."  
I hesitated.  
   
"What, you afraid your hand's going to slip or something?" She smirked.  
   
"Amethyst, don't be immature." Pearl scolded.  
   
I looked at my friend a little weary feeling awkward.  
   
Amethyst's gem was...well it was on her chest.  
   
"...Amethyst." Garnet didn't need to raise her voice or snap at the purple gem.  
   
The short gem clicked her tongue and pulled at her shirts revealing more of her gem.  
   
I frowned as I turned pink then sighed.  
I went from boring nonperson to making nonhuman friends to touching nonhuman chests?  
   
I squeezed my eyes shut and quickly placed my hand on for her gem...  
   
My eye immediately flew open and I found that we were staring at each other in shock.  
   
I felt myself break out into a sweat...  
I pulled my hand away as she clenched her fists and her eyes were hidden.  
She looked...upset...bothered?  
Garnet grabbed my arm before a panic attack could start.  
"I...I'm sorry...if I upset you...I-"  
  
She began to walk away.  
"You didn't Camellia...don't worry about it," She threw out causing me to flinch.  
She threw her hands behind her head as she walked. "...I'm fine."  
If that was supposed to reassure me...it didn't...  
"...what happened?" Pearl looked worried as she still looked after Amethyst.  
"What did you feel?" Garnet looked down at me.  
I still  _felt_  it a bit.  
"...um...angry..."  
My answer seemed to surprise her.  
"You described it as control with Pearl. I can only assume it's some relaxed feeling with me," I gritted my teeth as I looked back up at her. " It was quick but describe just now. Describe just now to me..."  
I was uncomfortable as I continued to look up at her.  
Why was it so important to her?  
Why was she demanding a response out of me?  
What was the point?  
And also besides all of that,  
Why could I do all of this anyway?  
I looked at my hands.  
"...Strength..."  
They stayed quiet.  
I started again.  
"...Garnet...what do  _you_  guys feel?"  
She let my arm go finally.  
  
"...I'm assuming you don't mean physically feel...what makes you ask that?"  
I paused.  
"W-well...Amethyst...looked...n-nevermind...I...I'm sorry..." I whispered. "...I'll...go change my clothes now...for whatever it is y-you wanted to show me..." I scurried away.  
I had lost my nerve to ask her. I just choked. A part of me wanted to know because of how Amethyst left. They had to be feeling something...right?  
Though it was also possible that only Amethyst was...but...Pearl had also looked...  
"Maybe It's nothing..."  
I opened the door to the house and slipped inside.  
\--------------  
"...I...I'm...I'm not sure I understand..."  
"Just follow me," Garnet started again.  
"And...that's...my training today?" I asked.  
"Yes...you have to keep up."  
I frowned.  
"Garnet...there's...there's a trick to this isn't there?"  
She shook her head 'no'  
"I...I clearly won't be able to run as fast as you...if that's what we are doing anyway...besides I don't have very much stamina or endurance or any of that stuff...what does this even have to do with Telepathy?"  
She chuckled.  
"It has very little to do with Telepathy,"  
She started running.  
"W-wait! Don't just leave me!" I called after her.  
I hesitated.  
"If you don't want to get left get moving!" She called back.  
I made sure my shoes were tied then ran into the woods after her.  
I've seen Garnet run, this was nowhere near her fastest.  
Once I had changed my clothes she had taken me to...well I didn't know. We had got on the warp pad and she had used her space tech to get us here.  
It had taken some convincing on her part to assure me we were secure and safe.  
When I caught up to her I frowned.  
We were moving at a step just below a run. I was not used to this and it was becoming clear fast.  
"If...If it has nothing to do with Telepathy...I don't understand. What are we doing here?"  
"I said 'It has very  _little_  to do with Telepathy'," She corrected. "And we decided we can't teach you to fight until we've prepared your body to do so,"  
My eyes widened.  
She picked up the pace bit"So this is what...like a workout? _"_  
I got nervous.  
  
"Oh don't worry. This isn't like a workout,"  
She smiled over at me causing me to smile back in relief.  
 _"..._ This _is_ a workout _."_  
I paled and she picked up the pace _._


	10. Chapter 10

"Your human body is obviously different than our own. You don't need me to tell you that but you do need us to train you."  
I strained as the sweat dripped off my nose.  
"I...can't...do.This!" I forced out as I tried to pull myself up.  
"If you keep telling yourself that you won't be able to." She replied back.  
I gritted my teeth in frustration and strain.  
I wasn't built for a regimen like this at all but apparently, everyone started somewhere.  
I hadn't a clue about cardio, core exercises, or weight lifting so I was taking Pearl's and Garnet's lead in the majority of this type of training.  
I kind of found it silly they knew more about it than me even though their bodies weren't...like mine...but I didn't for a second doubt that they knew what they were talking about.  
As I managed to complete another pull up correctly I held it there trembling waiting for the call as I squeezed my eyes shut.  
If I let it go now she'd make me do the set all over again.  
"...Okay release...let yourself down carefully this time Camilla or you'll pull something like last time." She warned.  
I was so tired I barely felt the support she supplied for me anyway as I still awkwardly lowered from the tree limb I had been using as a pull-up bar.  
I gasped for air.  
My arms and hands hurt as usual...I frowned looking at my bandaged hands.  
Doing this most days you get hurt quick and it was good to have something to shield my hands from the rough surfaces since none of my training was set in a gym with equipment and tools.  
I cringed close to tears. I didn't like the pain and I wasn't some tough Wonder Woman that just sucked it up and kept pushing through.  
"...It's okay to cry..." She started. "...you can do it while you run..."  
My feelings were hurt as the tears started down my face as I looked up at her with a deep frown.  
...I gasped.  
In one hand she was holding an ice cold bottle of water and in the other a pair of fitness gloves.  
It was blazing hot out and I had managed to finish off all the water I had brought with me already and she somehow had an ice cold water?  
"I'll run with you."  
I got that she didn't need to eat or drink and temperature didn't affect her...but how was the water still ice water?  
I took a breather, a drink, slipped on the gloves and started at a jog through the dense trees trying to see through the tears.  
It didn't take me long to pick up my speed.  
I had learned this was called interval training. I mentally sighed. Pearl had done the research to find I needed to condition my heart to handle fighting...hence this type of training was added to my regiment.  
 _~Yay...thanks, Pearl...~_  I thought sarcastically.  
\------  
I trembled as she placed the sword in my hand.  
"Okay, we're going to move straight onto swordplay from here, you're getting better with your telekinesis already," Pearl said with a small smile.  
  
She crossed her arms back over her chest as we both looked at the rack of dumbbells weights. "I can lift two 4 Ibs..."I mumbled embarrassed.  
"Yes, well the mind is like a muscle and like any muscle, it must be trained to get stronger. I'm pretty sure this counts in that sense." She explained.  
"B-But...when I first used it...I destroyed half my living room...don't tell me this is really going to be like a science fiction?" I felt silly right after I said it.  
Pearl looked at me oddly.  
"The first time you used it Camellia was from a place of instinct and emotion...panic, and fear."   
I looked up the Sky Arena stairs and saw Garnet descending down them.  
I sighed.  
"Okay lift your sword," Pearl instructed.  
I gulped unsure...I don't know if I was ready to kill anyone that was after me...  
"U-um...Pearl..." I was pretty sure I lost her as she went into explaining about balance.  
...  
"N-no!" I cried.  
Everything happened really fast.  
"Camellia wait! Don't turn it-"  
The blade fell and I stared at my bloodied hands not sure where I'd gone wrong.  
Swordplay was..complicated and I'm sorry to say...my sword lessons didn't last more than 15 minutes before I got confused and hurt all in the same second...  
Tears welled in my eyes for a second time this day as I headed off the arena floor.  
"Camellia, are you okay? Let me see it."  
"I don't want to do this anymore!" I don't even know who I shouted at. "I've never been in a fight in my life! How am I suppose to fight these people? How am I suppose to kill these people?!" I trembled as the calm came over me. "...how am I suppose to protect myself?"  
I just stared at the ground as Garnet made me sit down as she carefully started undoing the bandages on my hands to inspect the damage I caused with the blade somehow.  
"...Camellia...I know all of this must seem to be going so fast and I know it must be really hard." Garnet started.  
"...but please know...we've also asked ourselves similar questions once before in our lives..." Pearl finished quietly still standing out in the arena looking over at us.  
\-----  
"Are...Are you sure you don't want to-"  
"I don't want to hold a blade ever again..." I whispered in guilt and fear.  
It wasn't Pearl's fault I hurt myself and I could tell the gem loved her swords.  
She looked a little bothered by my answer.  
"It doesn't have to be a sword..." She trailed off.  
I swiftly shook my head as I couldn't meet her disappointed look.  
"Can't I just stick to my normal mind training?"  
I looked over at Garnet.  
She sat off to the side observing. She seemed to be thinking about something.  
She stood up and walked up to Pearl.   
Placing her hand gently on the shorter woman's shoulder in reassurance I watched her move out the way in slight curiosity.  
"G-Garnet?" I asked again.  
"Camellia, come here." She gestured me forward.  
Hesitantly I walked up to her.  
I jumped startled for a moment as she took both of my hands in her own and seemed to be observing them.  
I cringed.  
They were freshly bandaged.  
Her handy work this time.  
She balled them both into a fist.  
"Ow! Why would you do that?" I pulled my hands away from her.  
"...Throw a punch."   
I lightly glared at her with a pout.  
What was she talking about?  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Throw a punch at me Camellia."  
My eyes widened.  
"I...How am I...going to do that, I'm hurt?"   
Her demand made me nervous.  
"It's okay...do it the best you can."  
...  
I awkwardly and gingerly throw a halfhearted punch at her...  
A few moments went by.  
"...Pearl...we need to fix Camellia's hands as soon as possible. I'll train her."   
"Garnet?" Pearl questioned.  
"Pearl, we need to  _heal_  Camellia's hands as soon as possible." She repeated.  
I looked between the two in confusion before Pearl stood up with a nod and headed up the Arena stairs.  
" Garnet...I don't know if I-"  
"You said you didn't know if you could end someone's life. We understand. We weren't excepting you to...My form of fighting that I chose isn't about simply harming or even killing, its to incapacitate my enemies."  
My eyes widened.  
"Now form a fist."


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at myself in the foggy mirror and gulped. I looked...different.  
It had only been a little over two months and I looked different.  
For one the roots of my hair were growing back in revealing my real hair color...pale blond. I was blond and I hated it with a burning passion.  
It wasn't the actual color I hated...it was a pretty color. It was how people treated me because of the natural color of my hair.  
I doubted very much that Steven and the others cared but...I still worried about the outside world.  
 _~Is that what I'm calling it now?~_ I frowned.  
So far I had managed to avoid a visit from my parents. I only thought about my apartment a little bit now. Though that was mostly because I had the others to constantly serve as a distraction.  
Three different types of training with Garnet, training with Pearl and hanging out with Steven...and sometimes Amethyst.  
Sometimes I'd see Steven's friend Connie but ever since the...thing with the puffer fish I didn't like going outside to the beach.  
Which was probably bad in the long run...  
I had lost some weight. I could tell. I was a bit lean...just a little. Nothing too exciting but...I pulled at a bit of the flab on my tummy. I never paid much attention to my body. There wasn't anything special about it to me.  
It wasn't in sadness I say that. It was...just my body.  
I placed my hands gently on my chest wondering what normal people thought of when they looked at themselves...was I being normal?  
Was I the definition of ugly? Maybe I was. Perhaps that was why people found me boring. Perhaps that was why I panicked around people. Did being plain and being ugly mean the same thing? And was it the reason I was boring?  
I frowned.  
Where had all this self-doubt and negative body image suddenly come from when It hadn't even been on my mind just minutes before? I hadn't even cared just moments before.  
I dropped my hands as I wrapped my towel back around my body and got ready to brush my teeth.  
\------  
"I told you not to answer it..."  
My phone dropped from my hand and onto the couch.  
I glanced at Garnet. Her hand was on my head keeping my calm but I felt like a little kid again.  
This was awkward.  
"I...I'm sorry for what I said...I I just panicked and I didn't know what else to say and then that just popped up into my head and and...maybe I should have just left my phone back at the apartment too..."   
I was able to pull myself out of my rant.  
I didn't know where the others were but I was glad they weren't here.  
"What are we going to do?" I gulped.  
She glanced down at me.  
"...we are going to do exactly what you told them."   
My eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry," I said in guilt. "...geez, what kind of friend am I?"  
I had spoken too soon. A part of the jig was up. My parents now knew I had made some friends. I had told them I had been spending a lot of time with Garnet and the others. I just hadn't given them every little detail or the whole truth.   
My parents knew it like this:  
I spend a lot of time away from the apartment hanging out with these new nameless friends.  
Oh, and Garnet and I are seeing each other.  
What surprised me was my dad talking about my neighbor and how they know each other. Somehow they got on the topic of me and my old 'neighbor' told my dad that he hasn't seen me recently.  
When my dad subtly confronted me about it I panicked and told him I was seeing the girl from the masquerade party.  
"...You were right though Garnet...I don't think it's a coincidence that my dad knows my neighbor and that my neighbor would be talking to my dad about me or even that my dad would contact my neighbor...which ever one of those happened...I don't know." I voiced nervously. "...I'm worried...and I wonder what they are hiding from me...and for how long they were hiding it...and why..."  
She pulled her hand away.  
"Don't worry about it just yet...don't worry about our supposed relationship either...I already knew you'd say that...actually, if you had said anything else I would have had to destroy your phone..."  
My eyes widened, "W-what? Why?"  
She opened her mouth then seemed to thought better of answering.  
"...Do you really want to know?"  
I hesitated. "I...I guess not." I murmured. "...would it have been any different if I didn't answer?"  
"No...but I would have had time to warn you."  
I frowned.  
"You shouted 'Don't answer it!' through the bathroom door, Garnet. Couldn't you have just-" She cut me off.  
"You were naked in the bathroom, in my time on Earth I've learned humans are mostly a timid species, no I couldn't have."  
I blushed at her blunt words.  
"W-well...I...I thought you meant the door!" I said embarrassed, frustrated even. "...is that why you were waiting for me when I got out of the bathroom?" My face reddens further.  
She had been leaning on the wall across from the door when I came out of the steam filled bathroom on my phone.  
She shifted but remained quiet for a moment.  
"...there...was another reason..."  
I turned to my friend a little more interested.  
"...nevermind."  
I frowned in confusion.  
Her decision to not tell me would bug me to new heights but I didn't have the courage to pry and I doubted strongly I could get someone like Garnet to open.  
"They are going to try to send someone to do an investigation on me," She changed the subject to another awkward subject.  
"...u-um...I'm sorry..." I apologized in embarrassment again.  
She grinned. "Don't be. It's not like they will find anything...and that's when the real problems will begin," She stood up and headed for the warp pad. " you're going to have to start making some hard choices."  
I looked up at her as I grabbed my water bottle.  
"Come on." She waved me over.  
I glanced at my phone and left it where it was as I followed her to the warp pad.  
"W-What are we doing today?"  
"First, I want to see how your telepathy is coming along. We are going to test your links distance and it's connection. I want to see how far you can go before it breaks." She says calmly.  
I pondered for a moment.  
"And then what?"  
She grins.  
"Then, I'm going to teach you how to throw a punch and how to take a punch."  
I cringed.


	12. Chapter 12

~**Не будь как и все остальные ... вы должны быть умным ... оставаться скрытым ... не доверять никому. **~  
I flinched and gasped as I sat up.  
I looked around the living.  
It was dark. The lights were out. It was still night...I looked at my phone.  
1:17 am  
I frowned as shivers went up to my spine and my hands started to tingle.  
~...h-hello?...~ I called into my mind.  
I felt silly despite what I had seen and been training for, for the last several months.  
Nothing was wrong...I looked around the dark house again from Steven's couch...but something was telling me there  _was_  something wrong...  
I gulped.  
A chill rose through me again and a knot lodged itself in my throat as I realized why I felt off...  
I was linked to one of the others in the house or temple.  
I frowned in slight annoyance ready to ignore it and go back to sleep when I froze.  
It was as if the emotion brushed against me.  
A threat.  
A warning.  
Caution.  
~**Trust no one.**~  
  
...  
It wasn't me linked to one of the others...  
The linked snapped.  
Someone else was linked to me...  
I heard something shatter when my panic attack started.  
I closed my eyes and covered my head.   
Where was my medicine? I didn't know where my medicine was.   
I hadn't needed it...Garnet was always around.  
I could feel the blood rush to my head as my thoughts raced too quickly for me to process.  
My heart raced as I tried hard to catch my breath but I just kept wheezing as I hyperventilated.  
I hadn't noticed my surroundings at all anymore. So I didn't hear the panic besides my own. I didn't hear the shouts and I didn't hear the warp pad.  
I felt another emotion brushing against me this time.  
My initial reaction was to flinch.  
"Camellia Camellia calm down...if you don't calm down you'll fall."   
The words were frantic but trying to reason with me. It caught my attention but I was still panicking when I peeked up at her.  
I lost sight of Garnet and Pearl immediately.  
I was outside.  
My blanket was still wrapped around my trembling form as I looked around frantically.  
How was I outside?  
Why was I outside?  
"Camellia..."  
Was I sleeping walking?  
Why was I so high up?  
Someone called me again.  
At least I think they did.  
Where was my medicine?  
I hate heights...  
There was a ringing in my ear and my vision blurred.  
"Camellia!"  
My hand slipped on the stone and I started to slide backward.

Feeling something wrap tightly around my abdomen jerked me awake and for the first time...my foggy panicked mind amazed itself as the small amount of instinct I gained in the time of my training...was jump started.  
My hand shot out as I struggled to stay conscious and calm and gripped the whip back. It was the only thing keeping me from continuing to slide off the shoulder of the giant statue that was the temple and probably to my death.  
Secured...it was Garnet that jumped up and grabbed me as Amethyst held fast to her whip.  
"Garnet I...I didn't mean...I don't know"-   
"It's okay...I got you." She made sure to reassure me.  
It wasn't hard because as soon as she grabbed me the tingling as it always did, started.  
I know Garnet was so much older than me...but she was my first real adult friend. She didn't even have to try hard. She hadn't even known me that long but here she was anyway saving my life...again.  
I glanced around her...matter of fact, they were all here.  
If Amethyst hadn't grabbed me with her whip I...catching things quickly with my PK pushed my instinct to grab the whip...and that was thanks to Pearl...none of them had to but they...  
I gulped and my heart was still racing as I looked back at Garnet. I stared hard at her shades. I couldn't see her eyes.  
"I...I want to change..."  
She tilted her head.  
"...What happened?"  
\----------------------------------  
"I don't know...I couldn't understand what they were saying."  
I was still beyond freaked out even with Garnet present. She sensed it but we both knew there wasn't anything she could do...none of us understood the...strange things that happened when I came in contact with their gems.  
If it was to just suddenly stop working completely...there wouldn't be anything we could do.  
I fiddled around uncomfortably.  
"If...if you had to guess what did it sound like?" Steven said looking down at me from the loft.  
"I...I don't know...it wasn't English is what I'm saying." I mumbled.  
Garnet and Pearl looked at each other.  
"There was...one thing..." I paused. "...after that, they said 'Trust no one'..." I looked between the two of them as they tensed.  
The room was silent.  
Garnet sighed in deep thought for a moment longer.  
"The only thing this tells us...is that...there may be other humans like you Camellia...and they have reason to mistrust these people as much as...well we do...though this...stranger warns you not to trust anyone"  
My eyes widened as that dawned on me and I huff, afraid.  
"...The other thing...how did you use the warp pad?" Pearl asked in confusion.  
I looked over at her then down at my feet...  
"...She didn't."   
I gulped as I felt her hand on my head.  
"W-What?" Pearl looked at Garnet as she ushered me to stand.  
"...Would it make you feel better if I stayed?" She asked.  
My eyes widened again and tears welled up.  
"Garnet..." Pearl was still looking for an answer to her question.  
I wanted to tell her yes...I wanted to say yes so bad...  
I was so afraid.  
I was afraid of so much more now.  
"You won't get any sleep otherwise..."  
I could tell her no...I had just said I wanted to change...I was tired of being afraid...I would tell her no. That it would be okay...that I don't want to bother her.  
She replied before I could form the words I choose.  
"I don't mind."  
...  
Her future vision.  
My hair fell into my face as I quietly nodded.  
Garnet looked at Pearl,  
"...Remote orbing," Pearl looked more confused. "...PK Teleportation."  
"What?!" Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven shouted.  
"That's epic!" Amethyst laughed excited.  
I shook my head.  
"I...I was afraid," I whimpered feeling stupid. "...I was in here...and then I wasn't..." I thought of saying more but...I found I didn't want to.  
I'm a coward.  
I was afraid that I'd just mistakenly teleport away and they wouldn't be able to find me or that the people after me would find me first. Then it was the person that gave me the warning...what if they came back? Is that something else I had to worry about?  
Whatever way Garnet found out this time she knew these were the things I was afraid of. Or maybe she didn't know every detail...who knows with her but she knew I was afraid...and that I wouldn't be able to sleep easy.  
After Steven had gone back to sleep and Pearl and Amethyst retreated back into the temple I had moved back to the couch.   
Garnet sat on one side and I sat on the other. We were talking just above a whisper...  
"I...I'm glad you stayed Garnet..." I said in guilt.  
I owed her so much.  
"I owe you so much...I owe you my life..." I tucked my hair back.  
"...Camellia."  
I froze...the way she said my name was odd...no...I'm just tired.  
I looked up at her with a small smile as tears blurred my vision.  
"If it weren't for you...I'd be dead somewhere in a ditch...No one would know...no one would care..." I threw my arm over my eyes.  
Everything I said was true. I was here with her...I was here living with the Gems because my parents couldn't keep me safe.  
If my parents knew about these people, knew about my strange abilities. If they cared about me...and was keeping this all a secret from me as an odd way to keep me safe...it was having the exact opposite effect. They couldn't keep me safe...and I can't keep myself safe if I'm just left in the dark. As much as I don't want any of this to be happening to me...I knew this to be true.  
...  
If they by some miracle didn't know...about any of this...then I'm just a danger to them anyway...  
"...Camellia...that's not true..."  
She didn't continue, she didn't elaborate.  
My social cues were shit but...she seemed to be hesitating with...something.  
"...Camellia..."  
I froze again.  
~I'm just tired.~  
"...Everything will be okay. I promise you."  
I was surprised when she pulled my head to her shoulder.  
I don't know when she had come closer.  
"At least try and sleep."  
I relaxed slightly coming out of my surprise with a small smile.  
~...I'm lucky to have a friend like her.~


	13. Chapter 13

She knocked me back hard.  
...  
I landed with a thud on my back panting.  
My muscles hurt and I was barely keeping up with her. It was all unrelenting.  
I didn't understand fully but I knew what happened with Steven's weird mirror bothered her to no end and it wasn't just that the little boy had disobeyed her.  
I faltered.  
 _~Maybe I should mind my own business...~_  
I couldn't keep up in a fight with any of them...at least not yet.  
For some odd reason, Garnet thought that one day I could.  
She had told me that everyone is strong in their own way and that if I could gain even a little bit of control over my powers then I'd be no different.  
It was hard to believe her words...because I still didn't see myself as a fighter. Despite this...I think I finally thought of a way I could pay her back...I could pay them all back...  
I hesitated to say what I was thinking, though,  
"What is it?"  
I jumped.  
I was such in deep thought that I hadn't got up.  
I was just sitting there staring at her.  
I gritted my teeth and blushed.  
"I...I'm not an idiot I swear," I awkwardly joked.  
She looked confused for a second then gave a small chuckle.  
I was surprised when she pulled her shades away and held her hand out.  
"Okay, you are not an idiot but what is it?" She pulled me up.  
"I...you've helped me so much...and...I want to help too..."  
Oh goodness, I was already ranting.   
"...you seem so distracted...I I...I want to help the team also..." I cringed as I repeated myself but she just continued to wait for me to calm down and explain correctly.  
I took a deep breath.  
"I...maybe I could help you guys...with your work?" I managed to squeeze out before shutting my mouth.  
She was unreadable.  
"...Perhaps."  
I blinked amazed.  
"I...perhaps?" I questioned.  
"You have your own fights coming Camellia...we don't want to put you in harm's way  _and_  expose you. We are dependent on being any and everywhere for our duty. That's not exactly a condition we can expect of you when you must stay hidden to stay safe."  
I sighed, "Why do you guys help me? I have no way to pay you back..."  
  
She shifted.  
"We don't do it for payment."  
"I...I know I wasn't trying to uh...what I'm trying to say is I would  _like_  to pay you back." I cracked my back with a wince. "If I can."

She got into another fighting stance.

"You can pay us back by simply focusing on your training."

Her words were so final I knew that was the end of it. I wasn't exactly happy.

\------

"I...I don't know Amethyst..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well you can't dye it again...or at least you shouldn't Meal."

"Yeah but I don't want to cut it all off either and please Amethyst I've asked you to stop calling me that." I voiced in slight annoyance and hesitation.

The purple gem groaned, "I really really want to go to this party but I promised the others I'd look out for you while they were gone."

I glared at her, "That's not my fault. I'm not stopping you from going to your party, I'm grown I can look out for myself from here just fine."

Honestly, I was becoming sick of how they'd treat me like I was a child or made of glass.

She pulled at her hair.

"Come on Camellia don't be a stick in the mud! My plan is flawless! No one will even recognize you. Just stick close to me."

I chewed on my lip as I looked back at the foreign outfit laying on the couch.

"...Do I even want to know how you knew my size?" I shook my head. "A-Amethyst...I'm not good in crowds..."

She waved me off her right hand turning into scissors. "You'll do just fine. Bring that medicine stuff you always talk about."

I gulped as she approached me with a small smirk.  

I watched as the dyed burgundy locks of my hair fell away. I was a serious push over sometimes.

Changing my hairstyle wasn't a bad idea but I also knew it was more so happening now because of its current convenience to Amethyst. I sighed.

_~Yeah, serious push over...~_

\----

I straighten the jacket as I pulled it onto my shoulders.

"...Yeahhh...I'm not wearing this."

"Dude, just come one already!" Amethyst grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door as I groaned. 

"I think you look great and that you should actually try and have fun. I'll introduce you to my friend Vidalia. I'm surprised I was actually able to get her to come too." She throw her arms behind her head as we walked. "This is going to be so awesome!"

I wish I could say her excitement was infectious but I was just too nervous. I crossed my arms over my exposed chest bashfully as two guys glanced me over and gave me a small seductive smile in greeting as we walked by. 

"A-Amethyst...I knew this was a bad idea p-people are staring." I glanced over to the shore as we walked the boardwalk, praying the sun would set faster.

Maybe I'd be less noticeable then.

"Of course people are staring! It's like I said: You look great!"

I took a deep breath as I felt a panic attack coming.

"Look, the people that are looking for you will expect you to hind. So they are going to be looking for someone that's hiding. They are going to be looking for shy timid old Camellia with the long burgundy locks having panic episodes out on the streets. ' _No! Please don't catch me and take me away!_ '" She mocked shapeshifting into me...well old me.

I paled, "Amethyst!"I hissed low looking around.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yo, seriously Camellia chill out. The way your acting is what's going to get you caught." She said seriously in a murmur.  

I bit my lip...and gulped.

She...she had a point.

I slowly dropped my arms from my chest and looked myself over.

I shifted in the high tops. I hadn't worn a pair of these in a long time and I had to admit they were pretty comfortable. The solid black leggings that clung to my form were simple enough except they laced up on the sides revealing my thighs and disappeared under a mini skirt I never ever thought I'd find myself in. A simple enough belt held the skirt to my hips all though be it low. I didn't qualify my shirt as a shirt seeing as it was a fishnet shirt that revealed the space between my waist and hips to the world. Underneath the fishnet, a half shirt sat.

The outfit was completed with an outing jacket, and a pair of gloves to keep a little warm. 

([Outfit](https://cherrysdesigns.deviantart.com/art/closed-Adopt-Auction-Outfit-Clex-541802644) or [Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7b/47/81/7b4781867b7673d8e8cbbe9c6bb16768--drawing-clothes-anime-outfits.jpg))

"O-Okay I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this..." I gave her a weak smile. "But...I'll...I'll really try."

I ruffled my extremely short hair. I wasn't bald or buzz cut but it barely reached my ears.

I sigh lightly.

_~Oh well...I can do this.~_


	14. Chapter 14

_Pearl_

I looked at the mace carefully before throwing it back into the patch of strawberries. If we didn't hurry we'd lose the days light.

"I think she should have a choice..."

I watched Garnet pause to look over at me, "I know, I know surprising coming from me. Its just...no amount of training is going to calm her fear. The things we do and the creatures we fight...they're not normal they're...no human but we can at least get her halfway there." I turned and picked up an axe...too big.

"The humans live differently then we do..." She sighed.

"I know but after that visitor she got I'm starting to wonder if there are humans that live differently, separate, outside of the 'normal' system of things here for them...like we do..." 

When I looked back up she seemed to be in deep thought, "It would explain why they are trying to capture her more..."

"Granted, Homeworld didn't want to just capture us but the Rebellion did exist outside the 'normal' or how they saw it, the 'correct' structure of things. They saw the Crystal Gems as a threat and a question of authority." I paused as I spotted the weapon.

Picking it up I examined the dart carefully...and looking around I reached for the utility belt. 

"A human with powers show up and a group of mysterious humans, seemingly criminals show up soon after? Then this same mysterious group that you've told me about have faced no type of punishment or law-abiding actions despite all the information you managed to leave without being caught? Does that base sound familiar?" I had her full attention.

"Not as veiled, but yeah."

"I know this is all new for her but I don't think these people will just stop if she just asks them to. "I scoffed lightly. "And she can't exactly poof them and put them in a bubble..."

"...What are you getting at." I already knew half the time when her question wasn't a question she already knew the answer.

"Well...you and I both know the humans' world isn't black and white. Humans just live short, boring, insignificant lives, so they make up stories to feel like they're a part of something bigger. They want to blame all the world's problems, on some single enemy they can fight, instead of a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control...not Camielia though...and I don't know if that's worst or not. She's in her own little world, her own little bubble. Afraid of a lot. Her life isn't boring or insignificant now she'll  _always_  be in danger. This isn't some story she's making up it's...it's her life, it's what's happening, it's real and I doubt she wants to be apart of it. She's not worried about the world's problems right now if at all, she's worried about surviving an unknown enemy that very well may still be a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control. She won't survive it though if we don't somehow free her from this notion of pacifism most human's keep..." 

My eyes were hidden from her and my features schooled as I knew what I was proposing was a very gray area for us.

"..."

Garnet remained quiet.

"What makes this all worst? We have to find out what these humans are up to. Why do they have weapons that can hurt us?" I looked up at her.

"...What  _I_  really want to know...is  _how_?" After her words, she gestured me towards the warp pad.

\--------


	15. Chapter 15

_Camellia_

I couldn't dance.

Well, I could but not like this. This wild entanglement and movement of bodies as they moved. The abandoned warehouse wasn't anywhere near as big as the Dajon Gardens and I  _still_ couldn't handle the crowd. I was supposed to be mingling...I  _had_  told Amethyst I would try,

_~...but I don't know what to do.~_

I stood off on the sidelines watching Amethyst dance it up on the floor. She looked like she was having a good time.

It had been like this since we got here. It was easy for her to talk to people. She would just...go for it. Not a care in the world. She wasn't even human and she was better at talking and interacting with people than me.

_~That's just sad...~_

I guess I didn't have to be too sad. Didn't Garnet say she also didn't interact with humans much?

_~...Ugh, we went over this! She's an alien, you're a human. If she decided to start interacting with humans more and became...maybe_ _more_ _social that would be like...'A' for effect. What's my excuse?~_

"Hey, Sweetheart would you like a drink?"

I jumped at the unexpected voice that seemly came from nowhere.

I turned my head slowly and looked up at the guy. It was a little dark so I couldn't see him too too well but I can see a friendly but hesitant smile as he held up a plastic cup.

Without thinking I did something stupid, "Y-Yeah, s-sure." 

I grasped the cup now realizing my mistake. I didn't know this dude and I just accepted a drink from him...now he was going to think it was a 'go' sign and that he could continue talking to me when I wasn't even technically supposed to be here.

I looked around for Amethyst and nearly went into a panic there...I didn't see her anywhere.

"Why did you come here by your lonesome?" He gave a little smile, seemed nervous.

I gulped trying to calm myself,

 _~It's okay. It's okay it's a simple question.~_ I told myself.

I gave a small awkward laugh, "I'm...here with some friends but I'm waiting for someone..."

He seemed to catch on but wasn't fazed...I didn't know whether to consider this odd or not. Was he just being friendly or...

"Uh, sorry. I shouldn't be rude," He held out his hand. "Michael."

I hesitantly shook it, "C-"

_~**_ **You shouldn't be here. Why are you here? You shouldn't be here!Get.Out.Now!** _**~_

...

"You should drink that...it'll help...whoever you're waiting for...you should call them. It's getting late."

The feeling of weariness that filled me to the brim left with him and he seemed to quite literally disappear as he briskly walked away.

Stranger still no one seemed to notice him, with a sharp eye he had scanned his surrounds and was gone.

...And that's when I heard the Police sirens.

_~Stay calm. stay calm. stay calm.~_

I chugged the drink forgetting entirely where it came from in my panic,

"I have to find Amethyst," My one rational thought. Find her and then leave.

I wasn't the only one panicking as other people also started to book it to avoid the cops, in the chaos someone crashed into me...

The lights overhead busted raining bits of glass down on fleeing people, they screamed. I could hear it, and I could hear it in my head.

I screamed.

I could hear things falling, breaking, crashing,

_~*No! No! No! No, Amethyst! Please, help me!*~_

By this point, I had fallen to my knees and wrapped my arms around my head. Begging for it to stop.

I felt a sharp prickling pain shoot in my arm suddenly before someone grabbed me by my waist and tossed me over their shoulder.

They ran. They ran for awhile and I just cling to them.

When I was set down I felt the sand as I gasped for air. When I looked up I saw someone that looked like Amethyst. They were taller and stocky but the gem was in the same place.

He was looking down at me with worry and guilt, gritting his teeth. At that moment the form suddenly shifted into Amethyst with the same expression.

"Oh man, Camellia are you okay?"

Tears were still rolling down my face. I placed my hand on my pounding chest and with the other, I wiped at my face.

"Y-Yeah..."

She frowned at me then leaned forward, "Ow!"

"What is this?" In her hand, she held some type of...I reach up, "Ouch! Hey!"

She glared at me as I was now looking at the same thing she was looking at.

"...It's a...a dart.."I paled staring at the point on the end of it. 

_~What did they stick us with?~_

"Amethyst did you lose them?" I asked frantic again now looking around.

"Pfft, please humans are slow...no offense." 

I ignored her trying to remain calm as I looked down the beach, "S-Should we head back?"

I shook my head trying to clear it when I felt a fogginess trying to settle...before I could look back at her silence,

'poof'

I whirled around...

Several more darts were littered in the sand around her gem...

\--------

_Garnet_

"Camellia, drink this." I held the cup of water up to her.

"Hm? G-Garnet?" 

When she turned from the window near the door she just stared at me. She seemed to be in a daze, just sitting there on the window seats. Her face was flustered and it seemed to be hard for her to focus.

When Pearl and I had made it back I knew there was something wrong. When we made it to the beach though she was hurrying up the beach in a panic and holding Amethyst's gem...as well as some type of darts.

She's too out of it to explain anything and Amethyst hasn't regenerated which wasn't like her at all. Pearl had retreated into the temple with Amethyst and the darts. We'd called Greg and told him to hold onto Steven. 

Pearl's patrol around town revealed several _out of town_  authority figures and police officials shutting down a party of some sort, that's all we had to go off of for now but she did say when she was able to get a closer look the abandoned warehouse had been wrecked and equipment was thrown about meaning Camellia most likely had been there.

When I looked back at her I watched it suddenly dawn on her that it was me,

"C-Camellia!"

The glass shattered on the floor and I'd fallen back trying to prevent it from happening more so than her jumping on me. 

...

I sighed as I looked up at the mess.

Suddenly I stiffened,

 

"Garnet? Why'd you leave? Where did you go?" She pressed her face against me before sitting up. With both of her leg on each side of me, I stared up at her. "You left me with Amethyst and I almost died because of it. Worst I almost got  _he_ r killed." She started to shake me but there was no strength behind it. "I was...all....alone..." She cried. Her tears fell and hit my face...I...I didn't know what to do.

Why didn't I know what to do?

"I'm not big and strong like you. I'm not going to live forever. I don't have an awesome body like yours. I can't fuse to make someone better. I can't even hold a conversation more than 5 minutes without sounding like an idiot or panicking...without  _you_."She grew quiet.

"Camellia-"

"Why would  **you**  want to be friends with someone as boring as  **me**? Better yet, why did  _I_  think for a moment that you would want to be friends with someone like me?"

I didn't know she was feeling this way. I didn't consider...that humans...that's not exactly true. I just don't interact with humans...not until her...but even then it wasn't too different from interacting with Steven...she just...

...

After a moment of silence, she tipped to the left before catching herself...and...

She giggles,

...

"Garnet...do you kiss people a lot?"

...

"What?"

She places her hand on my face and leaned closer, "You know, do you kiss a lot?"

I searched her face in confusion for a moment when everything came together,

"...you're drunk."

"What!? I am not! I'm only asking because I've never kissed anyone before."

"...You definitely are. You wouldn't have admitted that to me if you weren't." I sat up as she pouted at me.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't think it usually lasts this long." Pearl murmurs as she places another cloth on the human's forehead.

They had both finally gotten the seemingly drunk girl to try and sleep the alcohol off but the effects of the substance were acting strangely. We knew this much from Greg's younger years.

"She's eaten plenty and still the alcohol doesn't seem to be dwindling...perhaps we should get a human doctor involved..." Pearl sighed. 

"I did some test on those darts. They have some type of chemical on it...but I've yet to be able to identify what it is or its compounds. Not only that but now we have to deal with this Peridot situation..." The Pearl grabbed her head in annoyance.

I frowned in thought.

"...we'll have to keep her here at the barn."

She perked up. "Garnet?"

"When she's better I'll talk to her about it... but right now it's too dangerous for her in Beach City." I tried shaking the slight guilt that came to me. "If something does happen she'll be safer here."

I glanced at Amethyst. When she had reformed she had told us everything that happened and so far as far as we can tell whatever they shot the gem with didn't have any lasting effects on  _her_.

Whatever the chemical was destroyed her body. Who knew what it was supposed to do to Camillia. A few hours ago the human girl had been coherent enough to tell us of her interaction with the strange man that had given her a drank and a message before disappearing.

We were only sure that the alcohol had some type of effect on the chemical and whatever it was suppose to do. Though that was the part we weren't sure about yet.

"What about her family?"

I shook my head, "It can't be helped." I sighed. 

She wouldn't be happy to hear that.

Camillia groaned in her sleep.

"...What should we do for now?"

...

"I'll watch her for now. You guys get Steven. There's one more thing we can try."

I watched them walk away for a moment before looking back at her.

She layed sleep in the back of a old pick up truck in Greg's family barn. Her face was twisted in what looked to be discomfort as she groaned again in her sleep as she turned. It had been like this for awhile. 

She didn't seem to be getting any worse just this constant state of discomfort as she slept. She was dressed in the same attire from the night before except her jacket and gloves because she'd constantly burn up.

I frowned as I changed the cloth again.

_~Why did I think for a moment that you would want to be friends with someone like me?~_

I sighed as I remembered her words.

\--------------

_Camillia -Days Later_

I groaned at my growing headache as I glared at the beaming sun peeping through the roof.

It was a quiet morning for which I was thankful but I was trying to remember the previous night so I could answer her question.

"...If you can't remember it is fine."

I frowned at Pearl.

"I..." I bit my lip nervously as I rolled away from the light in my face.

"You should try to eat something..." Garnet said again.

...

I felt as if I was missing something, "...what happened? Why am I in a barn?"

I hesitated before the fusion stepped forward to help me sit up.

" _Someone_  decided it was a good idea to-" Pearl started.

"Ugh! I said I was sorry! Geez, can we please let it go?"

I cringed when Amethyst started to shout, "Amethyst, this isn't something that-"

"Guys," Garnet said sternly trying not to add to the noise as she saw my clear pain.

They both looked at me in apology.

"No. I'm just as much responsible. I'm an adult." I murmured. "I just...I don't know. Want to be different than how I am I guess." I sighed.

"...Bad time to choose to be different...when my life is...falling apart and in danger...now." I finished awkwardly looking away from them.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment as no one knew what to say.

"...how are you feeling?"

When Garnet broke the silence I was grateful, "W-well...I am kind of hungry..." 

I frowned when Pearl hurried out the barn and Amethyst had already disappeared.

...

My eyes widened as I remembered what I was wearing. I covered myself suddenly feeling insecure.

"W-why am I still wearing th-this?"

She shook her head, " I doubt you'd have wanted one of us to change your clothes in your sleep."  I blushed. "... It's not safe for you in Beach City..."

I didn't look up this time... she was having a hard time bring this up. 

"...I was almost taken again wasn't I?" She placed her hand on my head as I trembled ruffling my short hair.

"When you are better we're going to continue your training." I looked up at her. She seemed to hesitate. "You're going on missions with us...that is if you still want to?"

My eyes widened as I slowly nodded.

\----------------------------------------

I sighed.

"Concentrate or you'll drop it."

I stared at the kettlebell as it lifted from the ground and moved it across the room with my eyes. This exercise was harder. I felt my heart quicken.

"Be careful. Use your hand for the other one still. Lift it slowly Camellia." She commanded.

Slowly I brought my hand out and lifted the other 62Ib weight. 

...

I groaned as I felt the blood run down from my ear.

"Don't strain it, focus." She voiced calmly.

It had been a few months since my move to the barn and if I was being honest life was kind of a drain right now.

I didn't know anything that was going on with my parents or school or life outside of my training...and I didn't want to know...not anymore.

I was...turned off in a way.

I didn't know what Garnet did to deal with my parents or if she had to deal with them at all...I just turned off.

I knew the others were worried.

The barn was boring and missions were scary and hard. Steven even kept up better than me. 

It's not fun running for your life or constantly needing to be rescued and I've only been on like three.

_~I'm hopeless. So much for paying them back.~_

The only things I really had to look forward to were the days when Steven or one of the others would come and see me.

"Pearl!"

I jumped and nearly dropped the weights at the sudden shout from outside. I frowned as I looked at Pearl.

I wasn't allowed out there  _nor_  did I want to go out there.

She pulled out her spear as she rushed to the front, "Help me! Save me! Help me!" 

Hearing Steven and laughing I shook my head and smiled.

At least I'd get to see  _all_  of them today.


	17. Chapter 17

+It's dawning on her...that  _this_  is her life now...+

+I was thinking the same thing.+

+She can't just shut off like this though Sapphire! Life isn't over...she just has to...fight to live it the way she wants now...+

+...In a way she feels as if she's fighting that fight alone...I think also...she doesn't think she's strong enough to.+

+If she was alone-!+

+I know Ruby...though we can only really give her the  _tools_  to fight her enemies because of our promise to Rose.+

+I...I don't know Sapphire...+

+What do you mean?+

+Should we really be protecting  _these_  kinds of humans? Would Rose even want us protecting these kinds of humans?! I know about our promise to Rose but if we're supposed to protect humans how do we protect Camellia, people like Camellia, and regular humans from humans like the ones that tried to abduct her and other...bad humans?+

There was a moment of silence as Sapphire just listened in the shared headspace. 

+Protecting them from Gems is easy. Protecting them from themselves...? Those humans are making weapons that can harm us.+

Ruby reminded.

+...We'll have to get to the bottom of that one but I can give you part of your answer right now.+ Sapphire reassured.

+Oh?+

As I summoned my Gauntlets I punched the side of the lighthouse watching the wall crumble.

"...Hello." I drawed out in greeting staring at the curly blond headed human.

"We know you have our Steven! Camellia is missing too! I swear if I find out that you have-"

When Pearl takes a step forward I hold my hand out.

"Give them up, curly!" Amethyst barks.

I place my hand on her head.

The blond glares at us, "You, snake people... Hiding like cowards in your false humanoid exteriors! Steven’s got nothing to do with this, it's me you want!"

He opens his shirt to reveal some type of armor as I let Amethyst go. I watch as she rushes forward and kicks him in the face. As he recovers he goes to attack Pearl but all that succeeds in doing is damaging his hand.   

" AAAAAH! YOU SNONSTER!"

I roll my eyes as I grab a barrel sitting near by and break it over his head hoping to knock him out.

"Ahhh!!"

We corner him as he's slow to stand back up,

" Okay, okay. You’ve forced me to use my ultimate weapon! Stand back! Psychic Ghost Powers, Activate!"

I tense as he starts to chant but in the middle of him chanting something falls from above...landing on him. The force smashing his face into the ground...

Everyone is silent for a moment as Camellia stands up straight...standing on Rolando's back, on each wrists the leftovers of a broken pair of cuffs. The chain link bent and broken in the middle. 

"U-um...oh my gosh..." She mumbles before stepping off his back and backing up slowly as he groaned. "Sorry...you kind of freaked me out with the Psychic ghost talk...not sure if it's real...but I was feeling things when you started chanting..."

He glared at her his nose bleeding,

"I'd like  _not_  to have a Psychic ghost around...or to be handcuffed?"

I frowned as I pulled her behind me.

"That's it! I've had it up to here with you snake fiends!  **Ultimate**  Psychic Ghost Powers Activate!"

This time before he could start chanting Steven ran in front of him,

"Everybody stop! As you can see me and Camellia are okay! I dragged her into all this mess by mistake!"

I stared at Steven's snake costume,

"...Nice pants."

Amethyst laughed as Camellia peeked around me to see.

"Steven, your legs! When did they get to you?" The blond said in concern.

"Um...there something wrong with this kid." Camellia whispered to Pearl.

Steven clenched his teeth in clear frustration and annoyance, "  Ronaldo! It's not real!" tosses down his mask" It was just me, again."

" That, makes no sense... " He looks on in confusion.

Steven frowned as he turned to us to explain, "I just wanted to inspire Ronaldo to be weird again..."

"Steven...you're like the nicest friend a person can have." Camellia smiled at the young half gem before the male human started to get more upset making her frown again.

I placed my hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me.

\--------------

"Polymorphic sentient rocks huh?" I frowned as I looked at Camellia.

She place down another card,

"W-well who knows what he was babbling on about!" Pearl nervously laughed as she also place down a card.

"I mean...clearly you aren't rocks...you're gemstones..."

I slowly took the cards I had just won off the playing field as I felt Pearl tense beside me.

I looked up at Camellia...

We were all sitting in the barn with her playing a game. We had helped move and organize a lot of the stuff in the barn so she'd have more space to do with the place she willed. It was a bright day out. Steven and Amethyst were outside horsing around and it had been a few days since the incident with the Fryman human.

"...Camellia it's your go." I voiced quietly staring at her still.

Pearl was still very tense next to me with a frown on her face.

"...Gemstones are prettier and more special then a simple rock." She smiled at us diffidently.

She hesitated, "You live _forever_  and you go around  _collecting_  corrupt gemstones. Not dead,  _corrupt_. I've had a long time to start wondering why you do this? How they got that way and...why is it only you five?"

We frowned.

 

"So...that kid with his conspiracies saying what he did...paints some pictures for me. Of course," she chuckled but there was somehow no humor behind it. "...they're all theories and I know how my mind can come up with some far out there things but technically I shouldn't be able to lift 62 pound kettlebells with my mind and I'm talking to two aliens right now. Both of who are my teachers, saved my life many times now, and one who is my first two adult friends." She really did laugh this time. 

"Which makes no sense."

I tilted my head. It was like all this turmoil was inside of her. She was sort of rambling.

Pearl liked at me, causing me to look at her,

"Camellia-" She started.

"You'll never understand..."

I placed my cards down at the strain in her voice,

"Understand what?"

"Despite me being human...my human life is over..."

First we watched as she placed a little chip down slowly in the middle of the table.

Then we watched as she pulled her phone out of her jean pocket causing me to frown. I had taken that from her. Who knew when she had taken it back or how.

She showed us the screen.

I had seen this before from the many times I had watched her take care of things on her phone briefly and she had explained it to me. It seemed Pearl also knew what it was.

It was a image of a bank statement.

All of her funds had been withdrawn from it.

As she flipped to the next picture I frowned deeper.

Cards deactivated or canceled

Passport

Driver License

Credit Cards

 Everything

"...and...and" Something seemed to sink in for her. " you guys are kind of...all I got....so I'd kind of like to know more about the ground I'm standing on..." She grabbed at her chest causing me to quickly stand up. "...so it will stop being ripped from under my feet..."

"Pearl go get a paper bag." I moved to Camellia's side as she started gasping and panicking.

The reason I alway told Camellia to breathe was because it would be near impossible to calm her once in the attack.

"Camellia listen to me. It will be okay. I promise. It will be okay."

She wasn't cry or anything. She just trembled, hyperventilating as she stared at the phone.

It was useless now anyway...

I took it and snapped it in half,

"Camellia..."

She wouldn't look at me but she didn't dare let go as if I was the only thing keeping her from falling through the earth.


	18. Chapter 18

"...Something happened to them. I know it."

I looked down at her from where she sat in the grass resting. She was covered in sweat.

I tapped the top of the bubble, "We don't know that."

"Garnet my life is gone...without even so much as a wanted or missing poster. Which I guess I should be thankful for but what that also means is something or someone had to have stopped me parents into trying to help me...find me, I don't know. Because they wouldn't allow something like this to happen...at least I don't think so..."

_~She seems so lost...~_

I pulled her up. I was getting too used to the strange occurrence that happened when she came in contact with my gems.

I slowly relaxed. The tense from the battle leaving me as we headed towards the warp pad.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She frowned. "And I feel bad...all I keep doing is talking about myself and my problems but you guys have things going on too...my problems is nothing and won't matter if your Homeworld is gathering a super...alien army to bring down here."

I couldn't help but chuckle when she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I don't see what's funny. That is  _not_  funny."

I shook my head, "You're afraid?"

She looked at me incredulously, "Am I afrai- Oh course, I'm afraid! Was that a joke?"

I smirked some as she got overwhelmed, "All humor derives from fear."

She glared at my attempt at lighting her mood finally, "I don't know if that counts in this case. Seriously aren't you concerned? Lapis Lazuli said they were coming..."

I paused and turned to her at her pleading anxious tone, "I am." She tilted her head at my matter-of-fact tone. "But I push not to let it overwhelm me." I placed my hand on her head, 

"I push to stay strong for all of us." My eyes widened when she pulled away from me.

"That's just it Garnet! I'm not like you!" She clenched her teeth trying to decide whether to say it or not.

"We're so different! How can you be friends with a coward like me?" She seemed angry.

"Why would you want to be?!" 

"Camellia," I sighed. "I like you  _because_  you're so different from me." Her eyes widened. " Yeah, we're not humans. We don't think like humans do. We don't even see the world like humans do." 

She remained quiet thinking.

"Because of this difference, you help me see things in a different perspective.Take in things differently."

...

She paused just staring at me, "...I...I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much." She murmured kind of sheepish...

I chuckled and hopped on the warp pad. "You haven't because I usually don't but that just proves my point more I think."

She hesitated for a second, "...t-thank you, Garnet."

\-------

_Camellia_

"Camellia, go with Steven.  _This_  is your mission."

I frowned.

"G-Garnet you're not..." I looked at her intently as Pearl packed Steven's things.

"No one will recognize you." She tried assuring me as she brushed a hand over the hair extensions.

"B-But that's not what I'm worried about! Please don't tell me you're planning to sacrifice yourselves?!" 

I looked around at them as they grew quiet. Steven had gone into town to evacuate everyone. It was only a matter of time before he came back and they expected me to go with him. They hadn't even told him yet!

"...This isn't your so-called plan is it?!" I looked back at Garnet in disbelief as I started to shake.

"Camellia, calm down." She said gently.

The statement made me angry as I tried hard not to go into a panic attack. Everything happening was worst then I thought and Garnet hadn't even told me! In fact, she lied.

"Calm down!? How am I suppose to calm down?! What am I suppose to do Garnet? What good am I?! What have you guys been training me for?!"

She grasped my shoulders, "To learn control..." I clenched my fists at her words. "...To protect yourself."

"Camelia-" Pearl started.

"WELL, WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO JUST PROTECT MYSELF!?"

They all looked at me in shock.

...

"Camellia I promise everything will be okay...even without us." She whispered.

My shoulders sunk, "...what am I suppose to do without you? I can't do anything..." A sob escapes me as I looked away from her. "...without you..."

I heard her small intake of breath, "Guys give us a minute."

All I heard we Amethyst and Pearl's footsteps as they headed out the door.

"Camellia. You are stronger then you think." She placed her hand under my chin and gently made me look up at her...

I stared back at her three eyes. "I want you to believe that. I wish that you would. Even without your powers I still believe in that strength."

"What if I fail? What if I'm not good enough?" I was afraid of so many things...I spoke so vaguely to her but...

"Do you know what our deepest fear is? Everyone's deepest fear?" She asked. 

I simply shook my head. I didn't know anything anymore.

"...Our deepest fear...is not that we are inadequate." I looked up at her in confusion.

"Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our brilliance, not our shadow that most frightens us." 

I stared wide-eyed. " We constantly ask ourselves, 'who am I to be clever, respected, skilled and strong?" 

My tears spilled faster, "But really the question is, who are you  _not_  to be?

 

\-------

I thought for a few moments after Garnet had left. I don't how I ended up in the kitchen, trembling as I stared at the knives.

I slowly reached for the biggest one.

I can't cower and froze.

Was it okay to be afraid? Was it okay as long as I didn't...stop?

I didn't know what I'd do with the knife. I wasn't thinking fully. I just I had to do something.

_~Back up...I'll use it f-for back up.~_

It was like I was on autopilot. When Greg had stopped the van to help some of the other residents I turned to Steven and spoke my truth. 

"I...I 'm going to go and help the others." It was all I can manage to say.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys after dad and I are done."

I didn't correct him. It was better this way.

I simply nodded and climbed out of the van as Greg was still helping the Fryman's with their stuff.

And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to my home. Back to the Crystal Gems as fast as my legs would carry me as the eerie green light grew and grew over the town.

\-------

"Steven! Run!"

The stranger jabbed her weapon towards Garnet as Camellia rounded the cliff edge. In a clumsy panic, she threw her hands up making the short trident looking weapon fly from owners hand and in the water.

The action startled the stranger letting Garnet get another hit in which was blocked the gem's crash helmet before she looked around.

Camellia punched with all the might she could muster, the adrenaline running through her veins.

She seems surprised when the orange gem slide against the sand some keeping her balance.

The blood ran down from Camellia's ears this time as she got into a fighting stance.

The Jasper sucked her teeth in annoyance, "Now what? Another one? I don't even know what you are supposed to be but a human definitely can't punch that hard." She sneered,

"Or has your race evolved since the last time we were here?"

She was ignored as the young human ran in to throw another punch remembering her training.

"Camellia don't!"

She hadn't registered the words as she suddenly was grabbed by the neck.

In a panic, she struggled against her better judgment causing the orange gem to grasp on to her neck tighter, squeezed.

"Camellia!"

"No. Just another pathetic human."

Camelia pulled and pulled at the hand around her neck as she fell into an attack.

They all watched helplessly as she fought for breath. Afraid that their movement would end the human girl they'd grown fond of.

Garnet was just about to spring forward when blood started pouring from the human girl's eyes and nose as she struggled violently in a full-on panic. She struggled and struggled as Jasper smirked at her.

When suddenly she went still and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Camellia!" Steven called.

...

Garnet growled in anger at the motionless girl unaware of the large chunks of debris raising from the beach from the 1000s of years old temple.

Camellia's hand twitched,

"Ah!"

She jabbed the knife the only place she could reach. The gem's upper chest...and there it stayed.

"You little- You'll pay for that."

And indeed she did as everything went dark.

\------------

_[Return to Love](http://explorersfoundation.org/glyphery/122.html) _

—Marianne Williamson


	19. Chapter 19

_~The lights are bright.~_ I thought as I tried to look around.  

"Ugh why are they so bright" I murmured. "...and what happened?"

I slowly stood up shaking my head somehow that was working to clear my vision and dim the lights.

As I could finally see I looked around and paused...

People were laughing, chatting, dancing, just having a good time.

The Masquerade again.

I looked around in confusion at the decor interior of Dajohn Gardens. Its larges towering floral, fountains and all.    
Everything was going on as before as far as I could tell.

 _~Oh...that can't mean—~_  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! We want to thank you for attending our annual Masquerade Ball here at Dajohn Gardens. We thank you all for traveling far and wide to be here with us this evening. I won't take up your time. We have a lovely couple tonight that will be finishing us off with a dance." I turned and stared up at my dream dad who was standing on top of the stairs addressing the audience.  
"Highnesses and Excellency! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages! I am proud to introduce to you, My lovely daughter! And her dashing dance partner tonight!"  
I nearly puked all over again despite it being a dream. The light that was shined on me was like a beaming spot light set out to scorch my pale moon kissed skin.  
I stood there like a deer in headlights as I stared up at my father who was l pointing down at me from atop the stairs, frowning,

"Wake up Camellia."

\---

I gasped as I sat up. 

Looking around all I saw was white again. The white padded walls sent a flash through my head. A sense of familiarity. 

Everything in the room was white except for something that looked to be a computer screen in the wall beside the door and what looked to be a bowl of fruit.

_~Where am I?~_

I stood up slow, the bed creaking as I rolled my sore neck and back. I remembered the orange gem. Her beefy hands around my throat. I could feel the bruised skin.

_~I thought... What happened?~_

I picked up what looked to be a banana from the bowl. It was definitely oddly shaped. From texture to look. I set it back and looked to the door.

I stared at the yellow screen. I couldn't read the words on it. But there was no mistaking the picture of me looking back without a pixel in sight. And my full name no less,

I reached up to the white diamond shape earrings hanging from my ears just like in the picture going into a panic. 

"What is this? S-series. Queen...Al-pha..." I struggled through the words like a child learning how to read.

The writing on the screen had seemed to glitch out for a moment and where moments ago I didn't know what I was looking at, I now sounded out the strange language coming from my lips.

"Serial...Number. 31-13-5-1212-91."

And still I could only pick up bits and pieces on the screen.

"Condition, stable. More data...Why would they just—" As soon as I pressed the button the screen turned red and beeped at me. I couldn't read the words on it but I didn't need to, to know 'Access Denied'.

"Stop singing!!"

I jumped at the shout that penetrated my door. I froze in place as the footsteps didn't hammer by.

"We can't leave yet! We have to check on the cluster!" A nasally voice spoke.

"Rose Quartz takes top priority, set a course for Homeworld! And make sure that _thing_ doesn't get out. She could wreck the whole ship if she becomes unstable."

After a few moments of silence,

"It says she's awake. What should I do with her?" I could barely hear the nasally voice through the wall.

"Just...sedate her again...and keep her that way!" Was shouted back.

I paled as a hissing sound could be heard.

"Go to Earth they said. It will be easy they said."

My head wiped to the second vent as that one started to hiss too pushing in a smog of clear gas. 

...

In all the times I panicked the one thing I usually never allowed myself to do,

"Ahhhh!" 

I screamed as I pounded on the door. I hadn't noticed before. There was no handle, no windows, nothing.

"Garnet!"

_She's not coming to save you._

"Amethyst!"

_No one is coming._

"Pearl!!"

_You're trapped here._

"Help me!"

**Help Yourself!**

My hands dropped. My screams stopped.

...

The door bent inward on itself until it simply fell to the floor.

" Camellia."

My cheeks were still wet as I scurried out of the room and over to Sapphire.

"Sapphire are you—" I placed my hand on my chest trying to calm myself. "Are you okay? How do I get you out?"

She was in a cell of some kind with a yellow light blocking her exiting point.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she looked at me.

"Camellia you shouldn't have—"

I place one hand over my chest and the other over my mouth as I started to cough.

...

I stared at the blood in my hand.

"I-Is there a panel? Maybe I can-"

"Camellia wait!"

I stuck my arm through the light allow Sapphire to slip through.

"Camellia? You're okay!" I felt little arms threw themselves around me from behind.

"Steven?"

I turned to hug the little boy, "Oh my gosh, are you okay? W-where...where are the—" 

Coughing, I could feel the sticky substance in my hand already, it slipped between the cracks of my fingers and drizzles down my hand as the coughing continued.

"Camellia!" 

I smiled at Steven and Sapphire.

_~They are always worried about me. Always helping me.~_

I wiped my hand clean, "I'm okay."

"But—" 

I grasped Steven's and Sapphire's hand smiling still,

"Let's find everyone." 

I started off in a light jog down a hall squeezing Sapphire's hand in my trembling one.

Her hand tightened around mine.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sapphire!!!"

"Ruby!!"

I lifted my hand waving when I spotted the red gem cross the way. She perked up and I let Sapphire's hand go as we all sprinted towards her.

They hugged each other tightly upon meeting and I smiled beyond happy my two friends were where they were suppose to be, back together.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. No. Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?"

"I do."

I laughed quietly at Sapphire's words as they fusioned into Garnet,

"I won't lie Garnet...I don't exactly like that they hurt you guys either." I pointed to Steven's black eye.

"Garnet!? You're a fusion!?"

I looked down at Steven in surprise,

"Steven! I...I'm so sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"He didn't know?" She shook her head looking up at me. "Glad I wasn't the one to spoil the secret then. You never told me it was one."

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

I jumped.

"It's Jasper. Steven, Camellia. Find the others. Get to the bridge. I'll take care of Jasper."

I frowned and Steven ran up to her,

"But I don't know where they are." Garnet passed her future vision off to Steven with a kiss to the head and reassured him she'd be okay on her own but when it was time to go,

"No."

"Camellia—"

"I'm not going. You sent me away and you all ended up here. If Steven or I didn't come back..." My body jerked and I swallowed a cough. "I'm not going."

She lost the debate because Jasper showed up but still she tried,

"You're hurt. I'll make sure she doesn't follow just go down the hall behind me and find the others."

 

"Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. Isn't that what you said? W-Well here I-I am be scared about my powers or whatever!"

She glanced over at me...and smirked.

"When did you become so stubborn?" She mumbled.

The orange lady, Jasper gritted her teeth,

"That's just great. Not only is the experiment out but you two? And you're fused again?" She gestured towards us. "Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves. I've seen what you're really made of."

My eyes widened as I looked at her in confusion.

_~Ruby and Sapphire are always together. Garnet hasn't needed to tell me what that means but this gem's words confuses me.~_

Pearl had told me about Steven's mom, Rose once and their fusion, Rainbow Quartz. I had thought—

Is fusion not how gem form lasting relationships?

The chuckle next to me caught me off guard,

"No.You. Haven't."

* * *

"Garnet!" I coughed down into the hole in the ship swallowing the blood as I tried to spot her. I had been unwillingly  pulled from the fight when Jasper ripped through the ship taking Garnet with her.

As much as I wanted to say I could jump after them not only would I be electrified from all the now free flying wires but I couldn't see the bottom due to all the smoke...

"Hmmm...what's 62 plus 62?"

It would be a strain to lift myself with my power and something was already going on inside me.

"That doesn't fix the shocking thing anyway."

I was useless here. I had to find the others, as I turned to go the ship jerked around as something below exploded.

I screamed as I went sliding down a hallway as the spaceship tilted dangerously.

~What is happening?!~

+~Camellia?~+ I could hear Steven's voice.

+~Dude, we're crashing what do you think is happening?!~+ Then Amethyst's.

+~Camellia, where have you been?~+ Pearl's panicking checking.

+~Stay where you are! I'll come get you!~+ And Garnet.

At this point I was hanging on to a hall corner frame for life when I heard a yelp. When I looked up I saw a blue gem across the ship hallway. 

All the way on the other side of the ship...

I looked down the hallway drop below me. I came from the other side so the front of the ship had to be that way...

"Ohhh...Garnet said to stay here..."

I bit my lip then looked across at the gem still stuck in her cell.

My knuckles bleed as I  scraped them against a poor handhold as I struggled to pull myself up. The ship shook again almost knocking me off balance. I climbed down the hallway a fast as I could.

"Hello! Are you okay? I can get you out."

"No! You shouldn't have come!"

I looked at her in confusion.

Everything began to shake and I flew into her cell hitting the wall as everything around us began to fall apart,

"You're a human—"

That's all I managed to hear from her before she jumped on top of me and sound and sense was lost to me.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

Blue eyes looked back at me.

"You're alive." She said simply.

Besides the gem I noticed small pieces around us were floating.

"Do you know Steven?" She asked.

"...Yeah...where are we?"

"On Earth." 

She sounded bitter.

"If...you don't mind me asking?"

The gem perked up.

"What is your name?"

She seemed to relax some at the question, "Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

"...Thank you, for saving me Lapis. Uh and sorry it was suppose to be me saving you..."

Somehow the situation was sorta awkward as she looked surprised, "That's, that's an odd thing to say but your welcome?Let's get out of here."

I could hear comotion outside all the ship parts and debris but I couldn't make out the worlds,

"Ow..."

Lapis looked back at me with a frown as I clenched my side. It really hurt.

I looked up with a smile. I wanted to reassure her but I ended up frowning again as I paled.

"Fly away!" I shouted at her.

I don't know if it was the look on my face or if was something she heard often but she didn't need to look back to check for the incoming hand aiming to grab her.

Lapis knocked into me as the hulking figure ripped her back out of the air by her ankle.

The impact sent me flying back into a pile of debris and ship parts.

I sat frozen when I felt something pierce through me.

Completely through me.

I don't even know what it was.

I didn't even notice the passage of time or the events around me.

I didn't check back in until,

"Oh my stars! Camellia."

I looked up at Pearl.


	21. Chapter 21

"She's dying..." Pearl covered her mouth as the other held Camella's head in her lap.

"I can heal her! I can—"

"If I pull that piece of metal out she'll start bleeding out." Garnet warned. She wanted to make sure that Steven understood. That they all understood. "We won't have enough time to get her to Rose's fountain or to a hospital and I don't know..."

She paused knowing how they'd react to her words, "... If your healing will be enough."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Amethyst freaked.

"Her body has to..." She searched for a way to explain. "Accept the things being repaired inside her...has to accept the new."

Pearl nodded slowly, "I think I remember this. A radical change to a human's body could put it under too much stress. She could go into shock or get sick even if we heal her."

Steven saw blood soaking the sand under were Camellia laid...

"I...I have to try!" They all looked at him. "I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to at least try!"

...

Garnet nodded after getting a good look at the resolve on the boy's face.

She grabbed at the metal.

* * *

Camellia groaned in her sleep, "F-fly...away," she cringed.

"Lapis, fly away..." I frowned. 

"Garnet, this isn't working," My hand frosted over and I placed it gently to her heated neck. 

"She's getting sicker." I heard Pearl's words but we weren't going to give up on her.

"We've only just started. Give her some time." The Pearl nodded trying to fight her nerves.

Steven passed out hours ago. We'd no choice but to create a temporary room in the temple for the ill girl to recover. The living room couch was not a place for someone injured, neither was a barn.

The dark circles under her eyes were vivid and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Mom... Dad." Tears rolled down the pained expression on her face.

**Sapphire will she...**

_She's fine._

The tone of voice caused me to pause for a moment.

**Sapphire?**

_...Ruby we have to talk about it sooner or later._

I frowned as I sensed an argument coming.

**No, not really. Are we really talking about _that_ again?**

_Ruby, Garnet **is** us and we are Garnet. That would only mean—_

**No, you don't know that...**

_...I do actually...I've already seen the results._

Before the rage at those words could settle, Camellia cried out and began to babble. She twisted and turned, restless as she broke out into a sweat.

"Pearl, get more water and Amethyst will need your help."

Pearl popped up at the words. Eager to busy herself with something other then folding the girl's clothes.

I sighed as her temperature took a turn again. She shivered constantly, her eyes moving rapidly from behind her lids.

"S-Serial number. Serial Number. 31-13-5-1212-91." I froze placing the face towel back down in the water. That was another thing. I looked to the insignia that had been placed into her ears. They represented White Diamond and that she belonged to her.

What did the Diamonds want with her? Or did they already know about about her before now? As much as I did not want that to be the case it would explain some things.

I looked back at Camellia when she murmured about serial numbers again in gem. I hadn't a clue about the limitations of her powers but being able to read people's mind meant she'd potentially have access to what people already knew. So what she could do with that access I didn't know. 

"Garnet." Looking to Pearl and Amethyst I nodded switching places with the organized gem as she started to check Camellia over with all the acquired items I sent Amethyst for.

"93.2 F," She stared at the thermometer with a deep frown.

"That good or bad?" Amethyst looked between us both.

"Bad." My stoic expression did nothing to calm but it was a habit. 

"If it keeps on like this we'll have to do something to regulate it," I knew she was right but I stiffened when I saw what she was going to suggest.

" I called Doctor Maheswaran," She paused to see my reaction to that but I already knew. "She said if she can't get she temperature to normal she could try taking lukewarm baths..."

Amethyst faked a laugh at Pearl's pause.

"Ha, you told her about the unconscious part right?"

Pearl bit her lip for a moment, "Well...no but I figured that Garnet could-"

"I can't..."

Both of my teammates looked at me in surprise at my sudden and forcful words. It wouldn't be right for me to-

"But Garnet-" Pearl started again.

"I. Can't."

....

The shorter gem simply nodded after a moment.

"Right. I'll take care of it."

Amethyst looked between us in confusion.

* * *

_Amethyst_

"Meal you gotta stop doing that." I picked up the now empty tea cup eating the bag from the floor with a shrug, it would be one less thing to clean up.

Camellia's barely touched tea always found its way  to the floor sooner or later once it took a trip or two involuntarily around the room thanks to her abilities. It was usually awesome and worth the entertainment, especially when it landed on Pearl. It was less fun when I needed to clean it up though.

"Amethyst?" I jumped at her sudden voice.

"Woah! Don't scare me like that dude!" I frowned at the dark bags that still lingered under her eyes. She looked way different then a few weeks ago. She did her best to hold down food through and that was more then what we could say just a week ago.

"Where's Garnet?" That was another thing she did too or started doing. She was acutely aware of our leader's absence. She didn't ask all the time but it was enough to notice.

"She's probably looking for Malachite or something. Don't worry about her. She's fine. You're the one falling apart on us."

She grew quiet at my joke slipping off to sleep again. I wish she had stayed asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Camellia wasn't sure how she ended up here. Everything was hazy. The only thing she was sure of was the rain pelting and stabbing into her as she walked. The place was eerie and unfamiliar but she was sure this was some type of entry point. Her eyes wandered to the large human shaped holes in the rock face as she walked. She vaguely wondered if she'd find one shaped like herself. They were human shape after all, varying in size. It was a fleeting thought however as a shudder ran through her followed by the coughing. She was still very much sick but she wasn't registering this. She was only registering the rain and the _call_.

 _it's not Amethyst...it's not Steven.._. She thought. She was sure of who it was but she couldn't understand why Pearl was calling her. Stranger still. She was right there. She was right in front of her but she looked different. She never ran off. She never moved too fast but she never allowed Camellia to catch up. Even weirder, sometimes she was there and sometimes she wasn't. And even though it should it didn't strike caution or awareness in the young human woman. When the Pearl stopped and just stood in front of a weather wore metal wall was Camellia allowed to approach but she didn't turn to her. 

It wasn't until the human heard a familiar sound through the rain did a warilness grow in her.

"...Pearl, why are we here?" She wheezed. The ache in her body wearing on her. 

"Where are the others?" Her long night shirt and pants completely soaked through in the onslaught of the storm, socks sopping and darkened by mud. The strange acting Pearl turned to her only slightly at the calling of her name. The gemstone as Camellia knew it was still on her forehead but why did she look like this?

"Open this door." She commanded. More caution swam through Camellia.

"W-what?"

"Open this door with your serial number..." With a wave of Pearl's hand a keypad appeared. 

"But Pearl...I-what—" The stranger sighed deeply.

" _We_ are not here. _You_ are here." She turned to her.

"You should know this by now. I am merely a projection."

A screeching pierced even louder through the thunderstorm in the Kindergarten.

* * *

_Amethyst_

"Third race won today."

"Aw! Amethyst that's not fair!" Steven called with a pout. It was better for him to be bummed out about this then the whole awkward Jamie and Garnet mess.

"Fairs are for tourist Steven, sorry."

"Steven! Amethyst! Dinner is ready!" Hearing Pearl's call I hopped up. It was the moment we had all been waiting for. Well mainly me. I had checked on Camellia about a hour or two ago she was probably still sleeping but I knew Pearl. She'd bring tea that Meal would barely touch and something that she thought would be good for her that she'd be able to keep down.

"I'm going to go check on Camellia." Like I had said Pearl headed towards the temple doors leisurely. Garnet was already seated at the island with her own cup of tea and a book which usually meant she wasn't very much interested in eating tonight. Which also meant more for me. 

I was scoping more fish and rice on my plate when the lights started to flicker. The rain hitting the house was deafening as well as the occasion booms of thunder. We all glanced up at the lights.

"Man it sure is pouring hard out there." Steven leaned up in his stool to get a look out of the window.

"...I hope Jamie made it home okay in this." I cringed silently at the mention of the human male.

"Come on Steven I sure he's fine. He's a mailman. Don't they have to deal with weather and..." I searched for what I knew about mail. " Dogs all the time?"

He looked at me strangely, "Yeah but Amethyst what does dogs have to do with—"

"Whatever he's fine. What you really should be worried about is me kicking your butt in your fighting game. I'm pretty good at fighting Steven." I smirked as he took on a childish grin.

"I don't know Amethyst I think I've—" The sound of something breaking filled the room and grabbed our attention.

"G-Garnet?" 

"..."

She was sitting stiffened in her chair. Her shattered teacup on the floor and her mouth slightly ajar.

"What's up? What is it G?" I pressed. Hesitant. 

I was sure Steven didn't hear, she said it that quietly but it was unmistakable what she murmured.

" _...what did you see? she dies..._ "

I didn't understand. I didn't understand until— The temple opened and Pearl scurried out in a panic.

"Garnet, I can't find Camellia anywhere in the temple." She was paler then she usually was.

"Amethyst! Did you remember to close the temple doors after you last checked on her?" I glared at the petite gem.

"Of course I closed the doors after I left! She was asleep!"

"Then she has to be somewhere in the temple! It makes no sense." She pulled at her short hair. 

"Camellia could barely move still on her own! How could she just be walking somewhere around the temple and I've not found her? It's dangerous!"

"I—" Garnet shot up from her seat running for the warp.

"That's because she's not in the temple, Gems!" It was then that her words from before dawned on me.

"Steven stay here!" He frowned at Pearl's command.

"But what if she's hurt?" We all looked at each other...

"Dude, let's go!" Steven scurried onto the warp.

"Amethyst!" And I ignored her as we warped away.

* * *

Fear ran through her body as she stepped back from the approaching corruption. That was something she registered even in all the rain and thunder. Even through a foggy mind. She took a small step back her already filthy socks squishing deeper into the mud around her. The sound pulling the monster's attention more. There was nowhere she could step in this place that was safe, each step would generate a sound. Worst still she was in a dead end. Cornered.

"Now don't panic. They can sense fear you know?" Pearl spoke kindly to her but it didn't sound like Pearl somehow. This was so confusing. Where was she? Why was she even here? Why did Pearl bring her here? Was it a test?

"The way to safety is within your grasp." Camellia held her breath as the monster sniffed around her only point of exit.

"You simply need to put in the serial number."

"S-serial number? But I..." What did she mean? The numbers she read on the ship? She couldn't...

"I don't remember any—" Camellia closed her mouth and whimpered as _it_ took another step into her dead end. Pearl smiled.

"Shame. Shall I give you a hint? The numbers are the letters and the letters are the numbers." Camellia trembled trying to withstand her coughing. She wasn't even sure if the raging storm could conceal her presence.  Her body ached so badly and her head was spinning.

"I-I don't understand. Pearl please can we just go home?" She whimpered quietly.

"You're panicking." Pearl warned her again. The numbers are the letters and the letters are the numbers. She turned to the keypad. It wasn't your average keypad. The numbers went from 0 to 30. There was no other indication of anything. The numbers are the letters and the letters are the numbers but there weren't any letters to be found...

"U-um...um..."

~ _14-21-13-2-5-18-19..._ ~

Like on the ship she was given a red 'Access Denied.' Everything was spinning now. She didn't know which way was up. She tried hard to focus on the keypad as the coughing was forced out of her uncontrollably. She crouch over the pad gasping and cold.

"Oh that is not right, I'm sorry. Did you choose those numbers randomly or was there thought to it?" She smiled at her again.

"You should try again...and quickly, our friend is getting closer." Camellia looked at the pale gem from her bent position with tears in her eyes.

~ _It's not her...it can't be her._ ~ 

"Would you like another hint? Camellia." The girl looked at her strangely...She looked back at the pad. How was her name a hint?

"...31-13-5-1212-91." Once she pressed the last number the door clicked and she heard what sounded like cranking.

"Well done. Your Diamond will be pleased. Once you retrieve what is within and the creature has moved on get back to the drop ship so you can be evacuated immediately to your next mission." Camellia looked at her in confusion.

"White Pearl reporting. Log Date: 2942." Two things happened in that moment. The projection cut completely and then the keypad started to spark causing the door to stop opening.

All the cranking was noise enough...she was too afraid to turn around. She could barely move again anyway. The world was spinning. She'd reached her limit. She was out like a light before the corruption reached her and before she touched the ground.

* * *

"Okay, don't just stand there Amethyst help or get out!" Pearl's panic told them of the urgency. It also reassured them that she knew exactly what to do. When the purple gem stiffened she knew she was ready to help then.

"Amethyst run her a hot bath and grabs lots of blankets bring them back here. Steven go get some towels and set them in the bath room for me please. Garnet help me with her clothes." She hesitated. "I'm also going to need your help with—" The fusion nodded in understanding.

"Okay..." She couldn't turn away from this one. She didn't want anything worst happening to the human girl because of her...honor system. With a plan set they all went to work. Camellia had been out in the storm for a long time. Even longer with the corruption they had to take care of before they could get to her. Every article of clothing was completely soaked through, dripping wet and caked in mud. It was pure luck that they had got to her before she had gotten too hurt especially in this storm and with the corruption practically standing over her no less. It was back to the violent trembling again, when Garnet picked the bare form of the woman up to help warm her back up. Pearl draped sheets over her and they hurried to the bathroom. It would be a long night, that was for sure.


End file.
